Stars
by Marronett
Summary: A kind of re-write of the Stars Season... Usagi's heart has been swept away by pop idol sensation Seiya Kau when a stranger suddenly returns intent on stealing it from him while everyone else is just trying to prevent the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stars

Hello friends! Your eyes are not deceiving you… I… Marronett am posting a brand new story. Like a real, long story and not just a one shot!

I found this and though it isn't as polished as I would love to present to you… it would just be a crime not to share it. Heads up – I am bad at action sequences and did cut a bunch just to get this thing out into the world… but I mean do you really need them? No. Just go watch the show, they do it way better anyway. I'm here for the story, the romance and the humor.

I hope you deeply enjoy it and know it means so much to me to have others read it. Thank you for your time. I appreciate you spending it on me.

Much love & God Bless!

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Sun was shining, birds chirping and arcade machines humming. She bonked another fry across the table watching it skid into the empty spot in their usual booth.

"I wonder what Meatball head is doing right now," Rei said into the air and Minako grumbled leaning on the table. Ami looked up from her book at them.

"Probably dancing backstage with the greatest band in the world," Minako hissed and then sighed with depression, her head lying limp in her arms.

"I miss her," Makoto whispered quietly glancing at the accumulation of fries in the vacant seat beside her. Rei nodded with a deep breathed sigh as her chin fell lazily into her palm. "Do you think it was the right thing for us to do to let her go with them?" Makoto asked nervously, her voice voluntarily lowering and Minako looked up at her, abruptly. Ami gulped sitting up straight as well as she jumped into the conversation.

"She is our Princess…" Ami mumbled quietly and Rei looked up.

"But Seiya-kun loves her… he might be her true love," Minako stated and Makoto nodded with a sigh. "It was only for a short time and Luna did go with her… she will be back and stay here once more," she tried to add reassuringly perhaps more for her own sake than theirs.

"Michiru-san and Haruka-san have still not spoken to us since we let her go…" Ami said quietly reminding them of their separation and Rei nodded reluctantly.

"Do you think that means we could have done the wrong thing?" Rei inquired and Minako sighed and pulled out a huge stack of letters with a rubber band wrapped around them. Makoto smiled at them and Rei poked at the pink envelopes mixed in there among the normal white.

"Usagi-chan is happy… read any one of her letters that she sends us and we would know that," Minako said and then she slammed her fist on the table. "I am happy for Usagi-chan cause she is finally happy…we should all be happy for her!" The blonde's voice had risen to a yell and the others looked at her alarmed then weakly nodded with agreement. Minako sat back down and smiled down at the letters. "She has found her true love," she smiled and the others nodded quietly. They were about to wrap up their freshman year in high school. Usagi had met the Three Lights in the beginning of the school year when they had transferred to their school. All of the girls had fallen over them except for Usagi who had never really heard of them. Usagi soon caught the bug and joined in with Minako's antics to be around them. Rei sighed remembering when Usagi went out with Seiya and how jealous she had been. She giggled to herself remembering and sighed when she thought of how Usagi had rushed to her temple that night to tell her that she had her first kiss. Rei had been so happy for her… yet it had felt like some old movie Dejavu. Ami glanced at Rei and knew from her look what she was thinking about. The logical one smiled remembering how the pop idol had chased after Usagi even though the Moon Princess was not likely to be swayed… She didn't fall for him because he was an idol but because he genuinely loved her and had a good heart… Ami sighed, comfort coming to her at that thought. She closed her book and looked at her three silent friends… they missed Usagi. She was the light among all of them.

"You know," Ami smiled and the three looked up at her. "The Three lights have a concert here next month," she said and they gasped and smiles came to their faces.

"That means Usagi will come home!" They cried and Ami nodded, a grin of excitement lighting her own features.

* * *

Haruka growled and swatted at her glass. Michiru watched calmly as it flew across the room and then shattered against the wall. That was the third one this week. The orange liquid dripped down the beige wall. She sighed and sipped her coffee. Haruka grumbled to herself and then glanced at her partner.

"You cannot be mad at them forever. They may know better then us." Michiru said quietly and Haruka gave her an incredulous look. Michiru blushed slightly.

"They handed over our Princess to strangers," she hissed at her and Michiru blushed a little more and Haruka sighed and then smiled at her. "I like it when you blush," she whispered and Michiru stared at her with knowing eyes. Haruka sighed and looked away.

"Usagi-chan is really in love… You said so yourself when you saw them together last week at that concert," she replied and Haruka sighed and stared at the leaking orange juice down the wall.

"But I feel it… something is wrong," she replied and Michiru nodded.

"I feel it too… But I'm not sure what we should do about it," she replied and Haruka nodded.

"Me neither. We can only wait on our Princess," she replied and Michiru reached across the table and patted her hand.

"I have faith in her," she whispered and Haruka looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I do too."

* * *

Quietly her frame bent before her master. She gulped feeling the power radiate from her. With apprehension she looked up at her and red eyes stared at her critically.

"You called Galaxy-samma?" She replied, her blue hair tumbling down her shoulders to her feet.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren I want you to find me true Star Seeds so I can fulfill my plans," she said and Aluminum Siren nodded quickly. Galaxy turned and stared out into space as she stared at a small galaxy cluster. "I feel a strange power coming from this solar system… we must hurry. I do not want opposition," she growled and Aluminum Siren nodded.

"I will find you star seeds Galaxy-Samma," she replied and with a bow she vanished. Galaxy stared at the small swirling solar system. She stood, her gold outfit clinging to her body and she held out her hand towards it.

"I feel you… I know you are hiding in that galaxy… if I have to destroy every planet to get to you… I will," she hissed and then clenched her fingers together.

* * *

"Wow Motoki! This place looks great!" Minako cried as she spied the sparkling new furnishings. Motoki looked at his four best customers with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you," Ami smiled and the others nodded.

"Thanks! I was very surprised when my father let me have this place… I've been working at the Crown Game Center for so long… but it's been my dream to operate the Fruit Parlor and with the changes I've made I think I've made it very up to date," he grinned and the girls nodded glancing around the place and then Minako gasped.

"Oh you found it!" Motoki cried as he walked the girls to the counter. "I put it up just for you… my favorite customers," he smiled and Minako sighed contently staring at the pictures that lined the walls. "Everyone should have photos of their heroes," he replied and Ami blushed.

"That was so sweet Motoki," Makoto smiled and Rei glanced at her picture and then shook her head and grinned at him.

"How did you get these?" She asked suspiciously and he chuckled nervously.

"I thought we told you not to follow us when we go into battle!" Minako scolded and he smiled.

"But I had to just once… and you didn't even know I was there!" He grinned and Minako growled. Motoki had discovered their secret when Usagi had clumsily opened their secret hideout in his game center. Since then he's become an irreplaceable friend and companion.

"Who is this?" Ami asked quietly as she walked to the end of the counter. She pointed a picture of a man in a tuxedo, his face covered with a mask and it looked like he was flying.

"That's Tuxedo Mask! You don't remember him?" He asked and the four looked at him curiously. "Too bad… He's not around anymore, he moved away but he use to always save Sailor Moon when she was in a pinch," he replied and Rei grumbled.

"When isn't she ever in a pinch," she sighed and the other girls sighed as well.

"I hope to get pictures of the outers as well… I use to have so many more but I must have lost them," he mumbled and Minako gasped.

"You followed us more then one time!" She yelled and Motoki gulped as she began to yell at him. Ami sighed and looked around. She walked over to their usual booth and smiled seeing a picture hanging over it.

"Motoki is such a sweet guy to us. Like a big brother none of us ever had," Makoto smiled and Rei nodded walking up to them.

"Aw… Usagi," she smiled seeing a picture of all of them crammed in the booth. Rei sighed seeing her laughing as Usagi sat on her lap, the others smiling and waving.

"Look it has a little plaque…" Ami mumbled leaning forward to read it. "To the greatest sisters a guy could ever ask for," she read and then Motoki ran past them, Minako on his tail. She giggled and the girls all sighed.

"I wish Usagi could see this…" Makoto mumbled and Rei smiled.

"She would have been so put out if she would have had to endure the two weeks of refurbishment and not being able to come here," Rei mumbled and Makoto giggled.

"It's getting late… perhaps we should go home. Motoki has a big opening day tomorrow," Ami mumbled and they all nodded.

"Oh girls!" Motoki called running up to them. He spun and caught Minako holding her tightly so she wouldn't hit him. "Because you know I am your number one fan and confidant not to mention silent bodyguard…" He grinned and the girls giggled. "I also have another treat for you," he replied and quickly dragged Minako to the back room. The girls followed after him and Minako kicked her legs trying to get free.

"Oh," Ami mumbled seeing a strange large video game standing in the back supply room.

"It's a Sailor V Game!" Minako cried and Motoki grinned.

"Not only that… I worked with Luna to construct a tunnel that goes directly to your command center so if you are ever here… which you always will be," he said eying them and Rei gulped with a smile. "You can easily access it from here," he smiled and Ami smiled and then hugged him, followed by Rei and Makoto.

"Thank you so much Motoki!" They cried and Minako smiled at him.

"You are a true friend of the Sailor Senshi," she grinned and he blushed and wrapped an arm around them.

"Anything for my girls," he replied and Minako smiled at the large videogame.

"It works so Usagi can play it," he smiled and Minako gasped.

"Oh she will love that," Ami replied and he nodded.

"If she ever comes home," he hissed and the girls giggled.

"She will. Meatball head can't stay away from me long," Rei smirked and Minako shot her a look.

"You? You mean me!" She cried and the two began bickering.

"Oh you two…" Makoto laughed. "You know I was the nicest to her…" She began and Rei and Minako gasped. Motoki blinked and then watched with awe as Makoto jumped in on the verbal fight. Ami sighed and walked to the door.

"You can all bicker… but I've known her the longest and was her first best friend," Ami called over her shoulder and then vanished through the swinging door. Motoki grinned and the other three gasped.

"Ami-Chan!" They yelled and ran after her.

"See you girls tomorrow!" He called and they smiled on their way out the swinging door.

"See you tomorrow!" They called.

Motoki grinned and looked back at the video game. His brows furrowed. He wondered how Mamoru was doing. He hadn't heard from him in weeks.

"Congratulations," a female voice suddenly chirped and Motoki blinked and looked towards the back door.

"Who are you?" He asked, his blue eyes critically taking in her blue cloaked form. "I am Aluminum Siren from Galaxy T.V," she replied with a smile and Motoki

looked at her nervously.

"We don't open until tomorrow," he began and she shook her head.

"In that case may I see your star seed?" She asked and Motoki blinked at her.

"What?" He asked and then she pulled off her suit and revealed a blue uniform and Motoki gasped. "Sailor Senshi!" He screamed and Aluminum Siren blinked at him.

"No need to call out nonsense… this won't hurt," she cried and then slammed her bracelets together and two orange discs went flying towards him. Motoki gasped and tried to jump out of the way but one slammed into his back. He let out a cry of pain and then the other slammed into his chest.

"Did you hear that?" Makoto said as she looked at the others, their frames already outside the shop. "It was Motoki…" She said and took off running back inside. The girls quickly followed.

"Oh what a beautiful Star Seed…" Aluminum Siren cooed and then her face fell as the diamond turned black. "Oh phooey…" She cried and Makoto peeked through the door and gasped.

"Motoki's been attacked!" She cried and Rei looked up at her and then the others.

"Let's transform," Minako commanded and they nodded.

A light glowed behind Aluminum Siren and she sighed as a phone booth appeared. She took a step out and eyed her pale rival then frowned looking at the young man in silent mid-scream before them, his star seed as black as night.

"Oh how unfortunate," Aluminum Siren cried and Sailor Lead-Crow rolled her eyes.

"Yes! How unfortunate for you!" A voice cried from outside and both women blinked and looked at each other. They turned around and then stepped out of the room into the construction area outside.

"Who said that?" Sailor Lead-Crow demanded and Aluminum Siren looked around curiously.

"I did! I am Sailor Venus… the Champion of Love and Justice!" A woman cried appearing before them, an orange skirt blowing around her thighs as her blonde locks floated around her.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" A voice said jumping down next to her.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" Another female voice cried appearing on the other side of Venus, their bright colors shining in the moonlight.

"And I am Sailor Mars and we won't let you hurt our friend!" She cried appearing next to Mercury and they all took attack positions.

"Oh how nice! I am Sailor Aluminum Siren," she smiled, her blue hair ruffling and Sailor Lead-Crow shot her a look. "And this is my rival Sailor Lead-Crow," she smiled pointing to her companion. Mercury exchanged a look with Mars then looked back at the two.

"Sorry but we don't have time to play… We must be off," Sailor Lead-Crow snapped and a phone booth appeared behind them.

"No!" Sailor Venus yelled and they stepped inside.

"Please play with our phage Sailor Game instead," Sailor Aluminum Siren giggled and then the booth vanished.

"Motoki!" Mars yelled running towards the door entrance when she gasped seeing him turn into a tall green monster. His head turned into a tv box as a change purse appeared around his waist.

Jupiter gasped taking a step back as they looked in horror at him. Mercury gasped and pulled out her computer trying to analyze him.

"Come for a game have you?" His voice cried. "Perhaps you need some change!" He laughed and held out his arm as quarters began to fly at them. Mars and Venus screamed as they jumped out of the way. Jupiter rushed to Venus and helped her up.

"Oh no! What do we do? I don't want to hurt Motoki…" Jupiter said and Venus could only stare, no answers coming to her mind as she was torn with the decision.

"World… Shaking!" A voice screamed and Mars let out a cry.

"No!" She yelled and watched as the yellow ball traveled across the ground and Sailor Game's eyes went wide.

"A new attack move?" He asked and then it smashed into his torso, throwing him towards a pile of garbage cans in the ally's corner. Two figures jumped next to Sailor Mercury.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him off," Sailor Neptune snapped and Venus shook her head.

"I can't! He is our friend. If we kill him he will never turn back to normal," she cried and Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes.

"It is to late for him… if you will not finish him we will," she replied coldly and Mercury gasped and jumped on her, sending her to the dirt.

"No! Don't!" She screamed and Uranus landed with a surprise thud looking at the normally shy scout on top of her, pinning her there with all of her might.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" Sailor Mars voice screamed as she jumped in the air, throwing white pieces of paper at him. Sailor Game gasped and they hit around his face and upper torso and stuck.

Neptune crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Uranus, as Mercury held her down. She narrowed her eyes.

"Uranus," she hissed and Uranus looked up at her and chuckled nervously.

"We cannot let you harm an innocent!" Mercury cried and Uranus looked up at her taken aback. Sailor Game growled and shook himself, the white pieces of paper flying to the ground. Sailor Mars gasped horrified at him.

"Motoki! Please remember us!" Sailor Jupiter cried and Sailor Game laughed.

"Seems you have run out of time! Sailor… Shooter!" He screamed lifting his arm again and more coins shot from his arm and the girls gasped and tired to doge them.

"Deep… Sub…" Neptune began and Venus gasped and jumped on her sending her to the ground next to Uranus.  
"No! You will kill him!" She cried dirt smudged across her as scratches lined her features. Jupiter and Mars hit the ground and they gasped. Neptune looked up at the leader of the scouts that was on top of her and sighed.

"Neptune," Uranus snapped and she glanced at her partner.

"At least she is blonde," Neptune grumbled and Venus crawled off of her, Neptune sitting up. She looked over at the monster and gasped as he started to advance towards them.

"Turbo speed… super kill!" He cried preparing for his final blow. Uranus sat up shoving Mercury aside and Mercury gasped.

"I wish Sailor Moon were here!" Sailor Mars cried and Sailor Jupiter jumped to her feet.

"Stop right there!" A voice cried from above them and the four girls gasped. "I won't let you run amuck out side of a dear friend's shop… I am the Champion of Love and Justice!" She cried and everyone stopped and looked on top of the building where a shadow rested. The moonlight shone upon her and Sailor Venus gasped, a smile coming to her face.

"Sailor Moon," Uranus whispered and Neptune smiled. They watched as she began to finish her move, her wings glistening behind her.

"Pretty Sailor Soldier… Sailor Moon!" She cried and Sailor Game looked confused at her.

"You didn't insert an extra token to add a new player!" He hissed and aimed his arm at her. Sailor Jupiter gasped and jumped on his back, holding his arm down.

"In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished and then pulled out her tier. Uranus looked at her more closely then saw three figures standing behind her and Neptune gasped seeing them also.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried.

"Starlight Honeymoon… Therapy… Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried and bright pink lights shot at Sailor Game and Jupiter. Jupiter fell away with a gasp as feathers flowed towards the evil. He gasped staring at it.

"Beautiful Senshi!" He cried as his form melted away and he fell to his knees, Motoki returning as his star seed rested above his head. It went back into his body and he groaned, falling to the floor unconscious.

"Motoki…" Sailor Jupiter whispered going to him. She checked him and sighed seeing he was ok.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried looking up at her and Sailor Moon smiled tipping her head. Suddenly her frame jumped into the air and Uranus gasped as her form vanished.

"Where did she go?" Sailor Venus asked and Sailor Mars frowned.

"Has she left us?" Sailor Mercury asked and Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not," a female voice cried, her voice shocked at their thoughts.

"Luna?" Sailor Venus blinked and the cat smiled at them. Suddenly they heard a soft tap and looked towards the back of the alley. Their faces lit up seeing their Princess running towards them.

Sailor Moon laughed and the four girls quickly got together. She rushed into their arms and they held her, tears coming to their eyes out of happiness.

"Oh Usagi!" Jupiter cried and the small blonde laughed at them.

"We missed you so much Odango," Mars cried and hugged onto her tightly.

"We are so glad you are home!" Mercury cried and Sailor Moon held onto them tightly. Three figures jumped down and appeared a few feet behind Sailor Moon and her friends.

"She is happy to see them," one whispered and the other nodded.

"This is where she belongs," the white haired one said sternly and dark eyes stared at the beautiful soldier before them.

"This is where we belong as well for the moment," the leader replied and the other two sighed.

Sailor Uranus clenched her fists together and she and Neptune jumped forward and landed in front of the five Senshi.

"Leave this place!" Sailor Uranus cried and the three looked at her tolerantly.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon cried and rushed to her. She put a hand on her arm and smiled. "They are our allies and have protected me for the last three months," she smiled, her blue eyes shining and Uranus looked at her slightly confused.

"They are aliens from outer space… it is our duty to protect this world from them," Sailor Neptune hissed.

"I can assure you we have no interest in this world," the tall one spat.

"Then leave it," Uranus hissed.

"They are the Sailor Starlights… they are searching for their Princess on this world," Sailor Moon cried and Sailor Star Fighter looked at her and then back at Uranus.

"We will as soon as our mission is complete," she hissed and then stepped back to where the other two stood. "Until we meet again," the Sailor replied and Sailor Moon gasped.

"Do not bother us or get in our way…" Sailor Star Healer snipped.

"We have no qualms killing you," Sailor Star Maker snapped and Fighter sighed and gave a curt nod.

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon cried and stepped in front of her Senshi. She smiled briefly at her with a wink and then the three jumped into the air and vanished.

"Sailor Moon you must never see them. They are not our allies," Sailor Neptune cried and Sailor Moon glanced at her shocked and tears filled her eyes.

"No… you are wrong," she whispered and Sailor Neptune blinked.

"Princess…" Sailor Uranus cried and Sailor Moon shook her head. "They are not from this world," she finished and Sailor Venus stepped to her Princess and took her into her arms.

"I think we have had enough excitement for today… let us take her home," she whispered and Uranus and Neptune nodded hesitantly. They jumped into the air and vanished. Venus smiled at her Princess and Mars appeared on her other side. Slowly they all de-transformed and Makoto picked Motoki up from the ground. He groaned and looked at them all.

"I had the strangest dream…" He mumbled and the girls giggled.

"Hello Motoki," Usagi smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Welcome home Usagi!" He cried.

* * *

"Remember we have school tomorrow," Ami smiled and Usagi nodded.

"Of course! We are in high school now!" Usagi cried and Rei smiled and hugged her once again. Usagi smiled and then pounced on all of them in a big hug. Ami smiled and let her go as Usagi rushed through the gates of her house and then turned back and waved enthusiastically.

"Goodnight Usagi!" Minako cried happily and then watched as their Princess went inside. The four smiled and then separated going on their way home.

"Mom! Dad!" Usagi cried walking in and her mother looked up surprised from her book.

"Oh Usagi! You're home!" She cried and Usagi smiled rushing to her in a hug.

"Someone dropped off all of your things this afternoon. How was your trip?" She cried and Usagi smiled then she caught the sight of a small child sitting on the floor. Bright pink hair curled around her frame from two heart shaped odango and Usagi blinked. Her bright blue eyes looked up at her and Usagi gasped.

"Chibi-Chibi!" She cried with a smile and Usagi grabbed onto her mother.

"Who is that!" She screamed and her mother looked at her oddly.

"It's your sister Usagi… honestly… you weren't gone that long," her mother scolded and Usagi gasped and the small girl ran up to her, hugging on her leg. Usagi let out a cry of alarm then looked back at her mother. She looked around the house and then gasped horrified seeing a family picture of them all. It was her parents, her brother Shingo and then her holding Chibi-Chibi.

"Chibi!" The small girl cried and Usagi stared horrified at her.

"Luna!" She screamed and the small cat tumbled down the stairs. She looked over to Usagi and the small child and then sat silently. Her mother rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.

"You are such a strange child Usagi," she whimpered and Usagi tried to dislodge the child from her leg.

* * *

Ami stood on her tiptoes looking down the road. Makoto checked her watch.

"We still have a few minutes… she usually runs late," she smiled and Ami sighed and looked back at her companion.  
"Me?" A voice said behind them and they spun around.

"No, Usagi," Ami smiled and Minako grinned.

"Well I'm on time!" She cried happily and Makoto gasped. "Oh it's not that impossible Mako…" Minako replied miserably and Makoto shook her head.

"No, look! It's the three lights!" She cried, her eyes going dreamy and Minako gasped.

"They've transferred back to our school?" She cried incredulously and Ami nodded with a sigh holding onto her briefcase. They spied the three tall men dressed in black as they walked towards the entrance.

"Yes, they did along with Usagi," Ami replied and Makoto looked at her.

"Did Usagi go to school while she was on tour with them?" She asked and Ami nodded.

"She said she had a private tutor and that Taiki taught her most of her things," she replied and Minako gasped.

"What a lucky girl!" She cried and then they gasped as one of them walked up to them.

"Hello Seiya-kun!" Makoto greeted and Minako smiled repeating the greeting.

"Hello. How have things been?" He asked with a smile as he approached them, his companions behind him.

"Hello Yaten-kun!" Minako called and Yaten smiled slightly with a nod towards her. "Hello Taiki!" She called and the tall one nodded, a hand on his hip.

"Oh Luna!" Ami said spying the cat lying on Yaten's shoulder. The lounging feline blushed and meowed nervously. Yaten pet her chin lovingly.

"Yes, I've stolen her many times from Usagi-chan," he replied and Seiya glanced around the schoolyard.

"Where is Dumpling?" He asked and they heard a terrified screech. Everyone looked up and then Makoto blushed.

"There she is," she sighed and Minako looked down embarrassed. They saw pig tales bouncing above the walls and then the frantic class 10 student bounding through the gates. Seiya smiled and opened his arms and she smiled and her foot caught on a stone and she tripped into them. The warning bell rang and everyone looked up towards it.

"We should go," Ami said quickly and they nodded. Usagi gasped, trying to catch her breath and Seiya smiled down at her.

"Come Dumpling," he smiled taking her bag from her and they walked inside.

"Late as always eh Usagi-chan?" Yaten smirked and Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. Makoto blushed and laughed nervously at Usagi's behavior. Usagi sighed and linked arms with Seiya and Ami blinked glancing at Minako who smiled at the scene as they walked into the building.

"What a lucky girl!" Minako cried and Makoto giggled as they walked into their class. "Oh and us to! We are best friends with one of the three lights girlfriends!" She cried and Ami sighed with a blush.

Minako glanced at Usagi and Taiki as they fought about a problem on her homework. She sighed and smiled looking at her desk companion.

"Have you missed me?" She asked and Yaten blinked and looked at her oddly. Seiya hit him from behind and Yaten smiled.

"Ah yes…" He replied and Minako giggled.

"Really?" She asked and he shook his head and Minako rolled her eyes. "We are glad you have brought Usagi back to us…" She replied and Yaten glanced at the blonde.

"Yes. She is a handful. Trouble seems to follow her wherever she goes," Yaten grumbled remembering their many incidents and especially her Sailor Moon moments. He glanced at Minako curiously… she looked a lot like… Minako slammed her book shut and he jumped slightly and ended his train of thought. That silly girl couldn't be a Sailor Senshi.

"Yes, she has always been like that," Minako smiled and then sighed happily. "But we love her anyway. Her heart is so big," she cooed and Yaten nodded, admiring her admiration for her friend.

"Usagi-chan I know what I'm talking about," Taiki hissed at her and Usagi grumbled.

"But I could have sworn you told me it was the other way," she whimpered and Ami leaned over her desk to see what they were working on.

"Why would I tell you it was the…" He trailed off from his scolding of the girl and glanced over his shoulder at the blue haired genius. Usagi looked too and Ami blushed and fell back into her chair embarrassed that she had been caught. Usagi held up her homework for her and Ami glanced at it and then back at them.

"Usagi is right," she replied timidly and Usagi let out a cry of happiness.

"Whoo hoo! I told you!" She said pushing it at him and he grumbled and looked over it.

"You are right Mizuno-san… I am impressed," he mumbled and Ami blushed more, Usagi smiling at her approvingly. Seiya smiled looking back at his work.

"She is so rough with them," a girl hissed behind Makoto and Makoto cleared her throat and turned her ear to the talking girls.

"They all protect her like she is something special…" They hissed and one girl shrugged.

"She is very nice… but so nice to win the heart of Seiya Kou?" She replied and the others shook their head. Makoto looked over at Taiki and Usagi to see Taiki pinch her and she cried out. Makoto giggled.  
"They seem to treat her as roughly as she does them," she replied and the four girls behind her blushed and quickly went back to their work.

* * *

Usagi jumped happily out of the school building doors and looked at the freedom of sunshine.

"She's unusually happy to get out of school," Makoto giggled and Yaten nodded.

"For a girl who's been tutored for the last three months and able to romp whenever she wants… school is like a prison," Yaten replied as they walked outside into the courtyard.

"Usagi-chan! Are you coming with us to the opening day celebration of Motoki's new shop?" Minako asked linking arms with her and Usagi nodded.

"Of course! I've been wanting to talk to you all day!" She cried looking at them.

"About what?" A voice said and everyone gasped staring at Rei's form. She looked flustered as if she had run all the way there from TA Academy.

"Rei-chan!" Makoto said surprised.

"Oh I got out of school early," she cried secretly catching her breath and then she gasped. "Yaten! Taiki! I didn't know you were back here at Juuban!" She cried with a smile and Minako grinned.

"Right Rei-chan," she hissed and the raven-haired priestess shot her a look then smiled at the other two. Suddenly the third appeared and gently took Usagi's other arm turning her to him.

"Dumpling we have to go practice for tomorrow's concert. Will you come by and see us later?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"You can bring your friends…they are always very amusing," Yaten grinned and Taiki nodded as they began on their way out of the schoolyard.

"Arigetish," Seiya smiled down at his love and gently bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Rei gasped and the others looked shocked as he did this loving act. Others in the schoolyard had stopped and silence reigned through the atmosphere as they watched the tender moment. He pulled away and Usagi blushed with a smile.

"Goodbye Seiya!" She cried with a wave as he smiled and joined the others, their forms soon vanishing around the corner. She looked back at her friends and looked confused at their faces. "What?" She asked and Minako was the first to respond as she laughed.

"Oh we are so happy for you!" She cried and Usagi smiled and linked arms with her as they began their way to the Crown Fruit Parlor.

"Konnechiwa!" A voice said and the girls looked up and smiled.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi smiled and ran towards the tall figure. She wrapped her arms around her and Haruka smiled embracing her tenderly. Michiru smiled at the scene and then glanced at the other girls who walked up to them.

"We hope you are not upset at us for last night," she began and Minako shook her head.

"I think we all have known you long enough to understand," she replied and Michiru smiled, nodding her head at the mature answer. Haruka gently squeezed one of Usagi's hair buns and looked down at her with a smile.

"I missed you kitten. We are right in assuming you are here to stay?" She said, raising an eyebrow in question and Usagi sighed linking arms with her as they walked down the road to Motoki's. Haruka and Michiru were dressed in a different uniform then they were as they attended Maouku Tan High, another prep school near Rei's.

"I can't bear leaving all of you again. From now on everywhere I want to go will have to have all of you with me," she smiled and Minako grinned grabbing her other arm.

"That's fine with me!" She cried and Rei nodded.

"Me too!" She cried and Ami smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad all of you are here I have something to tell you…" Usagi suddenly said and drew everyone's attention as they're pace slowed. She sighed annoyed slightly as she spilled the previous events from last night.

"What the-!?" Minako cried, her form stopping as the others did as well at the news.

"Usagi's little sister?" Rei asked a little shocked, as she tried to comprehend the information.

"It can't be, I know my mom didn't have another child…" Usagi sighed and then everyone fell silent seeing a tall frame exit a marketplace. "Hi Mom!" She cried suddenly and the tall women turned and smiled at her, a small child bouncing around her feet and she heard some of her friends gasp behind her.

"Oh Usagi! I was just getting dinner for this evening… Oh my… who is this?" She said and Usagi looked at her curiously and Haruka blushed realizing Usagi was still on her arm. "A boyfriend?" She whispered and Usagi gasped and looked at Haruka and then groaned pulling away from her, the two blushing furiously.

"No mom," she cried through clenched teeth and Chibi-Chibi laughed.

"Boyfriend!" She repeated and Usagi's blush worsened.

"This is Haruka and Michiru-san…" Usagi introduced and the two bowed to the woman. "You know everyone else…" She grumbled and the others smiled, politely exchanging greetings.

"Hello girls," she smiled and then Chibi-Chibi rushed forward attaching herself to Usagi's leg. Usagi looked down alarmed and then sighed when she reached her arms up to be held. The others stared curiously at the child, inspecting her as Usagi pulled her into her arms. Her mother watched this and then smiled.

"Would you mind watching Chibi-Chibi for awhile dear?" She asked and Usagi looked up at her to protest and then her mom smiled. "Thank you!" She cried and rushed off. Usagi sighed and looked at the small girl. Chibi's small hands reached up and grabbed Usagi's face. She bent over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Awe!" Minako cried and Haruka smiled.

"She is so cute!" Rei cried as they all began walking again.

"She looks very much like you Usagi," Michiru observed carefully and Ami nodded.

"Chibi-Usa's little sister perhaps?" Ami tried and the others glanced at the child again.

"Maybe," Usagi mumbled glancing at the girl.

"Maybe Chibi-Usa's daughter," Haruka tried and Usagi growled frustrated as she held the small girl close to her.

"I don't know!" She whined and Minako looked at her and their eyes met.

"So, Chibi-Chibi is your name?" she asked and the girl smiled at her.

"Is your name?" Chibi-Chibi repeated and Minako gasped.

"Copycat!" She cried and Usagi sighed.

"Copycat!" Chibi-Chibi giggled.

"What a brat…" Minako spat crossing her arms across her chest as they finally approached Juuban district where Motoki's shop was.

"What a brat..." Chibi-Chibi repeated and Usagi sighed.

"Whatever you ask her," Usagi said, "that's what she does. Just like when Chibi-Usa came, this could be telling of a crisis to come," she mumbled and Ami glanced at her and smiled, impressed that Usagi had said such a thing, Haruka and Michiru taking notice as well.

"Crisis to come!" Chibi-Chibi cried excitedly.

"Could Chibi-Usa have sent back her little sister, thinking that Ikuko-mama and Usagi would be lonely?" Minako asked as they walked up to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Haruka opened the door and the girls all stepped inside

"Or maybe after hearing all of her big sister's exciting stories, she came here by herself," Makoto tried and the others shrugged.

"Oh wow!" Usagi cried looking at the renovations and then at all of the people, inside ordering and laughing. Suddenly a blonde caught their entrance and called.

"Usagi! I was waiting for you girls to come!" He cried quickly ducking under the counter and appearing on the other side, all of his workers taking over. He walked to them and stopped seeing the strange child in Usagi's arms. "Who's this? Your sister?" He asked and Usagi looked at the girl and then nodded.

"Chibi-Chibi," Usagi replied and Motoki smiled at them.

"I've saved your booth for you. Go ahead and order anything you want. My treat today on celebration of Usagi's return," he grinned and Usagi's eyes went wide and she squealed excitedly as she headed to their usual spot. Rei and Minako smiled thankfully as they headed that way too. Each girl giving a greeting and Haruka and Michiru a gentle nod in passing. Motoki smiled and then returned to his counter and the phone began to ring. He grinned grabbing it off of the wall hook and putting it to his ear.

"Crown Fruit Parlor, Motoki here," he said into it and then he silenced hearing nothing on the other end. Suddenly a voice cleared its throat and spoke hesitantly.

"Hello Motoki… You don't know me I am a friend of Chiba Mamoru's," he said in broken Japanese and Motoki stopped and listened curiously. "I was his roommate in America and I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner and tell you everything that has been happening. I finally found your number today and thought I would fill you in," he began, his voice nervous and Motoki was beginning to get annoyed.

"Fill me in on what?" He asked, concern coming into his mind for his best friend.

"Two months ago Mamoru-san was in a terrible car accident," he began and Motoki's eyes widened. "He survived and nothing was broken but he completely lost his memory… he was laid up in the hospital for about a month," the man continued and Motoki gasped.

"How could you not tell me that?" He cried shocked and the man sighed.

"I'm sorry… none of us had your number and we didn't really think Mamoru had that many close friends. He was always such a loner," he tried in his defense and Motoki let out a breath.

"Is he all right?" He asked, worry in his voice and the man stuttered an affirmative.

"Yes, he is actually perfectly fine… we can't even explain what happened. One morning he just woke up and had all of his memories… That was last week. He quickly began to pack his things and ended his program. He kept muttering about the Moon and Earth and Senshi… I'm not even sure what that word is… I fear he may have lost his marbles but he is completely different then what I knew him," the man mumbled and Motoki's mouth dropped slightly. He stared at the clock and then back at the phone. "I'm calling you to tell you he is arriving there this evening and I wanted you to know what had been happening so you could be prepared if there is something wrong with him…" He said and Motoki quickly hung up the phone.

"Thank you…" He mumbled into the air and then his eyes glanced up at the last photo on the wall of a man in a tuxedo and he gulped as his eyes traveled to the far booth where laughter was coming from.

* * *

Eek! It's so exciting! I love the joy of a fresh new story!  
Let me know what you think while I prep the next chapter ;) I have to read it myself to make sure it's any good.

Have a wonderful week!

~Marronett


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stars

Ok here is Chapter 2!

Now to clarify this is just a different take on the Stars season that I imagined. It's brief only like 50 pages or so… it will not follow the same exact storyline of Stars but more covers a 'what if…' scenario so some characters from Stars (like Chibi-Usa and Hotaru and Pluto) are left out completely. Sorry.

It's just for fun and enjoyment. I love What if's…

Also, when I wrote this like… probably ten years ago I used a more literal writing style trying to capture more of the Sailor Moon essence so short sentences and not too descriptive then my normal style like you would see on Conquest. I think it is still a pleasant read though but just if you read one of my stories then come to this… it's different but a good different.

But enough housekeeping… on to the story!

* * *

"So, how are you and Seiya?" Minako asked over her milkshake and Usagi glanced down at Chibi-Chibi as she tried to grab a sugar packet from the table. Usagi looked up at her friends who stared at her and she blushed.

"He makes me feel so special," she cried and the four girls sighed. Michiru glanced at her and then Haruka and smiled, leaning a little closer to her companion. Haruka blinked and stared at her, then smiled wrapping an arm around the back of the booth and her frame. "Oh and he's such a great kisser!" She cried and Haruka's arm fell hitting Michiru as she stared horrified at Usagi. They looked up at them and Michiru gasped sitting back up and Haruka gulped. Usagi shrugged and turned back to the girls. "I really think I may be in love with him…" She whispered and the girls sighed leaning closer to her.

"He may be your true love?" Rei asked skeptically and Usagi smiled as a vision of him filled her head.

"He makes me happy… comfortable," she smiled and Haruka raised an eyebrow at her. Comfortable? That was an odd word to describe the passion of a true love.

"I am glad you are happy," Michiru said quietly and Usagi smiled at her and then she gasped excited.

"I can't wait till you get to know them all as well as I do! Yaten and Taiki can be annoying but Seiya is wonderful… I'm sure you will all love him!" She cried happily and the girls nodded slightly.

"Who me?" A voice said above them and Usagi gasped seeing his frame hovering above her side of the booth. A swarm of girls hovered around him and Motoki was quickly pushing them back in their chairs.

"I thought you were rehearsing…" Usagi began and he smiled sliding into the seat next to her, Chibi-Chibi sitting contently on her lap.

"I finished early. I knew how important this opening was to you," he smiled and Minako and Ami sighed. Minako glanced at Ami and Ami blushed.

"That is so sweet!" Makoto cried, clasping her hands together. "I wish I had a boyfriend…" She sighed sadly and Minako grinned.

"We will all have boyfriends! It should be our new mission!" She cried and Rei looked away embarrassed as Ami pressed her lips together, pretending she hadn't heard that.

"Boyfriends aren't that great," Michiru mumbled and Haruka blinked and glanced at her.

"Nani?" Usagi said glancing at them and Michiru smiled and Haruka sighed, catching her meaning.

"Who is this?" Seiya said suddenly when the small girl began to pull at the zippers on his pockets.

"This is Chibi-Chibi!" Usagi said with a smile and he glanced at her.

"You're sister?" He asked and she nodded slightly. "She looks exactly like you… almost like she is a mini-version of you or your daughter…" He said critically both of them. Rei's eyebrow rose at that comment and she glanced at the others.

"My daughter? How silly!" Usagi cried, a blush coming to her cheeks and Seiya eyed her curiously.

"You do want to have children Dumpling?" He said with a grin and her blush deepened.

"Seiya…" She growled under her breath as her friends stared at her. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her and her sister closer to him.

"Dumpling… you are so silly," he whispered and she sighed leaning against him.

* * *

"United Airlines flight 386 from California unloading at terminal 3," a mechanical voice quickly announced over the intercom as Motoki stood in the antiseptic atmosphere. He waited at the terminal's exit for a familiar form to emerge, his form draped in black pants and a black coat. He stood and watched emotionlessly as a figure emerged dressed in a black suit, his black hair a little longer and his piercing blue eyes staring straight into his own.

"Motoki," the voice said approaching him and Motoki reached out for one of his bags and took it.

"Mamoru-san, are you all right?" He asked raising an eyebrow and the man nodded as they began their walk down the terminal.

"I had the most wonderful dream," he whispered, his eyes looking far off and Motoki fell in step with him, their faces not giving off any emotion.

"I protected them as much as I could while you were gone. I feared you would never get your memory back," Motoki mumbled and Mamoru glanced at him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave a brief smile.

"Nothing can stop destiny Motoki. Nor my rule on this planet," he replied and Motoki grinned up at him as they waited for the rest of his things. They loaded them and soon were in Motoki's car traveling back to Juuban.

Mamoru stared out of the window at the passing lights of his city. Motoki glanced at him.

"Did you enjoy America?" He asked.

"I was always unsettled," Mamoru replied then looked away from the window. "Anything happen in my absence? Have they been looking for me?" He asked and Motoki gripped the wheel and glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his passenger. Mamoru glanced at him. "Has she been all right?" He asked and Motoki nodded.

"She has been very well. Mamoru-san… there is much we need to discuss," Motoki mumbled and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at him.

Motoki pushed the door open to Mamoru's old apartment and Mamoru followed him inside. Motoki placed a few bags down in the living room and began to remove plastic coverings from the furniture.

"I had little notice of your arrival yet I have a cleaning crew coming in tomorrow," Motoki began as he threw the coverings to the side. Mamoru sighed stepping inside as memories hit him of this place. He smiled remembering laughter. The door shut behind them and Mamoru sighed and rubbed his neck. It was still sore some nights. He watched as Motoki approached the dining room table. With a swoosh he pulled off the plastic and then fished in his pocket. Gently he removed four stones from a case and placed them there.

"I have kept guard of them in your absence," Motoki mumbled and Mamoru ran his fingers over his four crystallized generals. "As your advisor I am happy to see you return Prince," Motoki said glancing at him and Mamoru nodded.

"You are hiding things from me," Mamoru replied and Motoki nodded and let out a slight sigh.

"I am," he replied and Mamoru grinned eying him.

"You do not fear my wrath?" He asked and Motoki shook his head.

"I knew you before you first remembered Prince and will know you long after you ascend to the throne… You scare me not," Motoki said and then looked at him. "What do you remember?" He asked and Mamoru smiled and glanced around his apartment.

"I remember our lives before the fall of the Silver Millennium and my power as the ruler of this world…" He said closing his hand as he thought of the warmness of the earth. "I am its sole protector and guardian along with my Princess," he whispered and Motoki gulped staring at his friend's back. "Also with her warriors," he sighed and then looked at Motoki. "I really must go see her… My poor Usako has to be worried and I couldn't bear to cause her pain," he said and took off towards the door and Motoki gripped the chair in front of him. He heard Mamoru grab his keys and then sighed.

"She doesn't remember you Mamoru-san," he blurted out and Mamoru's hand stilled on the door. "None of them do. After your battle against Queen Nephelenia you were all killed…" He began and stuffed a hand into one of his pockets.  
Mamoru stared at the door not wanting to believe what he said. His true love not remember him? The reason his heart beat… the only thing that made his mission on earth and himself complete… did not know him?

"Saturn was the only one who had survived and in an effort to save all of you she used the Silver Crystal from Serenity and you were all given back to us," he mumbled gently running his fingers over the four stones. He walked slowly towards Mamoru and Mamoru let out a breath, his hand falling from the doorknob. "Tokyo was rebuilt in the blink of an eye and everything was as if it had never happened… None of it. There was peace," Motoki mumbled and Mamoru put a hand to his forehead. He growled and then threw his keys at the door and they clattered to the ground.

"Usako…" He whispered and Motoki leaned against the kitchen counter a few paces from him.

"After the battle no one remembered anything… except for me," he mumbled. "Even Luna and Artemis' minds had been erased, not a single soldier remembers it and all cannot remember Tuxedo Kamen because I have asked," he said and Mamoru growled turning, his back falling against the door.

"I've been erased," he mumbled and Motoki pressed his lips together. "I remember her words… I remember the battle… holding her in my arms as her last breath left her…" Mamoru whispered, tears filling his eyes. "My shining star… it was my crystal that had destroyed Nephelenia and her words echoed through my ears…" He hissed, anger passing through him. "Words of her revenge that I would be a passing memory to those who I loved…"  
"Yes, but she's dead," Motoki said cutting him off and Mamoru looked up at his companion who smirked down at him. "I feared none of you would get your memory back and that the future had changed completely… your memory returning to you is a miracle… the rest will remember we just have to tell them," he said confidently and Mamoru let out a breath. "No curse has held you down before and so what if Nephelenia has kept you down for almost a year… she has not stopped your destiny or your future with Usagi," Motoki said and Mamoru nodded. "How did you get in that car accident?" Motoki asked raising an eyebrow at him and Mamoru sighed, a slight smile coming to his face.

"I went off a cliff," he replied and Motoki glanced at him and then smiled slightly.

"You are a walking miracle my friend," Motoki replied and Mamoru looked out of his balcony doors to the moon hanging high in the sky. "You need rest. Sleep, we will meet in the morning and get your life back in order," Motoki commanded and Mamoru felt unease. How could he sleep when he felt all alone? His one joy having been coming to see her again… see her face… feel her warmth once more in his arms.

"This is a nightmare," Mamoru grumbled and Motoki let out a breath and walked to the door.

"No, the nightmare would have been if she would have stayed dead," he replied and then opened the apartment door. Mamoru glanced at him and Motoki smiled. "I am glad to have you back…" He breathed and Mamoru nodded and blinked when Motoki wrapped his arms around him. Mamoru smiled slightly and returned the hug. "See you tomorrow. Je ne!" He cried with a grin and left, leaving his Prince to get back to his old existence in an empty apartment only filled with memories that he alone remembered.

* * *

"Usagi!" Ami cried surprised as the blonde walked through the doors.

"You're on time," Makoto said staring at her and Usagi huffed.

"Don't make fun of me. I am only here because I am the best friend you all will ever have," she cried with a smirk and the three looked at her curiously as they gathered around her. The bell wouldn't ring for another fifteen minutes and even the three lights had not shown.

"What are you talking about?" Minako grinned and Usagi fished in her pockets.

"I'm up early cause I went to see Seiya-kun's manager this morning to pick up my packet," she replied pulling out a brown envelope.

"A packet?" Makoto asked looking at her curiously and Usagi nodded and pulled out four crisp concert tickets.

"Tickets and backstage passes for tonight's Three Lights Concert!" She cried and the three girls let out a scream of surprise. Makoto and Minako grasped there's and stared at them with shock as Usagi smiled happily. "I already saw Rei this morning and gave her hers before she went off to TA. Boy was she excited!"

"I tried for weeks to get tickets to this!" Minako screeched and Usagi giggled.

"We should have just asked Michiru for a pair… she is playing a joint concert with them this evening," Ami said as she glanced at her ticket, the print clearly stating the musical festival hosted not just the three lights but Kaiou Michiru the famous violinist as well.

"Yes and here are backstage passes for us to see all of them after the show," Usagi smiled holding up four laminated cards attached to chains. The girls looked at her and tears of joy filled their eyes.

"You are the best friend a girl could ever have!" They cried in unison and Usagi giggled and then a hand gently squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at the man standing next to her with a smile when suddenly a finger poked her in her side and she growled coming face to face with green eyes.

"More perks of dating an idol Usagi-chan?" Yaten smirked and Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"I could have gotten them without Seiya's help… Kaiou Michiru happens to also be very important to me!" She cried and Seiya looked down at her with a smile.

"Is she that women we ate with yesterday?" He asked and she nodded. His mind shot pictures into his head of the two that ate across from them yesterday… they made him uncomfortable. Involuntarily he pulled Usagi into his arms and Usagi blushed.

"Seiya… everyone is staring," she growled under her breath and he blinked and then blushed letting her go realizing he had zoned out. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you all right?" She asked and he laughed.

"Yes. Sorry Dumpling," he smiled and pecked her on the cheek before he went to his seat. Usagi looked at the others who shrugged and then Makoto and Minako jumped in her arms.

"Thank you! Thank you!" They cried and Ami smiled holding her ticket as Makoto sighed happily.

"This is the best day ever!" She cried and Usagi let out a cry.

"You're strangling me…" She gasped and the two gasped and let her go.

"Are you all right?" They asked worriedly and Usagi nodded and leaned against Makoto for support. The three girls looked at each other and then let out a cry.

"We're going to the three lights concert tonight!" They cried out and held their tickets in the air. Usagi smiled and then glanced at Ami.

"Ami-chan?" She said surprised and the genius blushed.

Minako linked arms with Usagi as they walked down the road to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Usagi let her bag hang from her fingers as Minako and Rei rattled on.

"Hey! Why don't we get new outfits for tonight!" Makoto cried from behind them and Rei gasped.

"That sounds like a great idea!" She cried and Minako nodded.

"Usagi do you have time to come with us?" She asked and Usagi nodded then let out a grunt as the side of her body rammed into something. Minako gasped as she watched hands reach out and grab her Princess. Usagi gasped and felt fingers clasp her around her waist and hold her up. Makoto gasped seeing Usagi being held up by the person she had just bumped into.

"Oh sir…we're sorry!" Ami cried to the tall man who looked down at the blonde girl as she was pushed to her feet.

"You should watch where you are going Dumpling," he said gently hovering over her. Usagi huffed shocked and pushed herself out of his grasp, tumbling to her feet. She felt tingles where he had touched her and it immediately made her uncomfortable. His words registered on her and she stared at him horrified as he chuckled.

"You ran into me!" She screeched and he glanced at her through his sunglasses, his black hair glistening in the sun. "And don't call me Dumpling, only my boyfriend can call me that! Besides what kind of weirdo are you wearing a tux in the middle of the day!" She screamed at him and his eyes widened considerably as he stared down at her. She was so beautiful… He wanted to smile remembering the many times she had yelled at him during similar situations but this time she said something completely new and words he never wanted to hear from her mouth unless directed towards him.

"Boyfriend?" He repeated and Usagi huffed and threw her chin in the air walking away from him.

"Yes and he would have no problem picking you off!" She cried over her shoulder and he watched in shocked horror as the five walked down the street.

"Gomen ne!" Makoto cried with a wave and Mamoru jerked off his sunglasses and stared at the bouncing blonde as she rounded the corner.

"Nani?!" He yelled and then spun walking into the ally.

"Oh the nerve of some people!" Usagi growled walking up the step to the Crown Fruit Parlor. She shook herself involuntarily as if it would shake the weird vibes off of her.

"That was very weird," Ami said quietly and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"He looked familiar…" Rei mumbled to herself and Minako sighed happily patting her pocket where her ticket and backstage pass rested.

* * *

"What's up girls?" Motoki asked approaching their booth and blinked seeing Usagi seethe. "Problem Usagi?" He asked and Usagi exploded.

"This stupid guy in a tuxedo practically runs me over and then calls me Dumpling while he's holding me! The nerve of some people!" She repeated and Motoki's eyes widened and the girls all sighed.

"Just milkshakes for us today," Makoto said and Motoki nodded picking up the menus.

"You know… speaking of some nerve… my best friend Chiba Mamoru is back in town. I told you girls about him didn't I?" He asked and Usagi fidgeted with her fingers, not hearing him.

"The one that won a scholarship to America?" Ami asked and Motoki smiled as they looked up at him.

"Yes, he is a second year medical student at Tokyo U now. I hope to introduce him to you girls," he replied and Usagi shrugged.

"Oh any friend of yours is a friend of ours Motoki!" Minako smiled then her smile wavered. "Just not as close a friend…" She mumbled and the other three nodded. Motoki smirked at them and walked away to fulfill their order. "Hey guys… have you seen Artemis around? I haven't seen him since Usagi returned," Minako said and Usagi giggled and the others looked at her.

"He's been trying to steal Luna's affections. I think he thinks that Luna has the hots for Yaten!" She cried and the girls leaned closer to hear Usagi's hushed whispers and giggles.

"Really?" Makoto asked and Usagi nodded.

"Luna's loving it! She doesn't love Yaten but doesn't mind using him to get Artemis to pamper over her," Usagi smirked as Motoki slid milkshakes onto the table.

"Oh is she now?!" A male voice cried sticking his head on the table and Ami gasped. Motoki's eyes widened and he shot a glare at Minako who looked helplessly at the white cat. Usagi let out a screech of surprise.

"Artemis!" She cried and the white cat narrowed his eyes.

"Well Ms. Luna's in for a surprise," he hissed and Motoki flicked Minako's shoulder glaring at her and Minako quickly shoved the cat in her bag.

"Sorry Motoki-san!" Minako cried.

"Motoki!" A voice called from the counter and Motoki glanced that way.

"Be back girls," he replied and walked over to see what the commotion was about. The door on the parlor rang as three more entered in. Usagi smiled and waved her arm to signal them over. Yaten glanced at Taiki and they glowered as they followed Seiya towards his precious love. Usagi stood and the other girls leaned forward watching them.

* * *

"What is it?" Motoki asked and his employee shoved his thumb backwards.

"In the kitchen," he replied and Motoki walked into the back room. This was getting stressful… he didn't know how to tell Mamoru that his true love was dating… He gasped as fingers came around his throat and he was pushed against a wall.

"Wow… just thinking about you," he grumbled out and stared at the heated eyes of his best friend. "Heard you ran into Usagi-chan," he continued and Mamoru glared at him.

"She has a boyfriend?" He asked and Motoki made an iffy face. Mamoru blinked and glanced through the kitchen window towards the floor. "Who are they?" He asked and Motoki glanced that way, Mamoru letting go of his grip.

"The Three lights… A new rock band everyone is ga-ga for," he mumbled and his eyes widened as he saw the lead singer gently stroke Usagi's cheek. Mamoru felt like he was going to throw up and he pushed Motoki up against the wall and glared at him.

"It isn't as bad as it looks!" Motoki cried and they glanced out of the window and saw Usagi reach up and kiss him on the lips and Motoki silently cursed. "Oh shi…" He was cut off as Mamoru grabbed his collar and they both raced inside the diner. Motoki jumped in front of them and he approached the group.

"Hello!" He cried and Mamoru smiled behind him. Usagi blinked with surprise at the loud disturbance. "I don't think we've met," he said sticking out a hand towards Seiya. Seiya eyed him oddly and shook it.

"Kou Seiya," he replied and Motoki nodded.

"Lovely," he replied. "I'm Motoki and this is my best friend Chiba Mamoru," he replied introducing the tall man behind him. Seiya glanced at the man, he was a bit more built yet looked lean and was a good inch taller then him. Usagi stared at him, his frame covered in black pants and a white collared shirt rolled up to his elbows, his deep blue eyes making her nervous. Her fingers gripped onto Seiya's shirt as he held her. Seiya shook Mamoru's hand and Mamoru smirked.

"Pleasure," Mamoru mumbled and Usagi gasped, his voice triggering something inside of her head.

"You!" She screeched and Rei blinked trying to see through the people, the others trying to see what was going on as well. "What are you doing here!?" She growled, anger coming to her eyes and Mamoru smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets, his fists clenching there seeing her cling to Seiya so.

"You must be one of the three lights…" Motoki began and Seiya nodded, his attention more on his love and the man she was yelling at.

"Eager to see me again so soon Odango-atama?" He replied and Usagi gasped and Seiya narrowed his eyes. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked and Seiya pulled Usagi closer and she narrowed her eyes at the infuriating man before her.

"Yes," she said triumphantly and Seiya looked down at her.

"Wonderful," Mamoru muttered with a grin and then looked at them all, glancing at the four confused girls in the corner. "I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other since I co-own this with Motoki," he replied and Usagi gasped horrified and pulled away from Seiya to point a mean finger at Mamoru's chest.

"First you call me clumsy!" She began and he held up a finger.

"I never called you clumsy…" He smiled and she growled.

"You implied it and then you upset my boyfriend…" She hissed and Seiya crossed his arms across his chest and Mamoru tried to hide his smirk.

"Yes, it seems I have," he mumbled and looked back at the fuming blonde. He always found it intriguing when she yelled at him.

"And then you come and ruin my favorite spot! I won't let you!" She cried and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her. She looked incredibly flustered… Minako gulped quickly and grabbed her milkshake, Usagi's loud words echoing through the parlor.

"Well, doesn't that have a nice familiar ring to it," Motoki said to himself and chuckled nervously.

"Dumpling… do you know this guy?" Seiya asked and Usagi spun around to face him and then look back at Chiba Mamoru. Motoki and Mamoru watched the conflict on her face and then she turned back to her boyfriend and Mamoru sighed in defeat.

"No," she cried and he grabbed her hand and she clutched to him.

"Let's go," Seiya said curtly and Mamoru smiled at them.

"Come again!" He cried and Rei quickly scurried out of her chair followed by the others as Usagi and the three lights left. Mamoru growled and then looked at the four girls before him.

"Sorry Motoki," Rei replied and passed Mamoru and something shot through her. Mamoru looked at her and she looked back and Minako dragged her out of the Fruit Parlor in pursuit of their Princess. Mamoru sighed and Motoki slapped him on his shoulder.

"You're going to get me killed!" He hissed and Mamoru let out a breath.

"She kissed him," he replied numbly and Motoki looked at him and disgust crossed his face.

"Yes well… sometimes people have to kiss frogs before they find their prince," he said and stuck out his tongue as if he had tasted something bad. He sighed and then escorted him to the back room. "You covered well… she only thinks she loves him…" He began and Mamoru let out a deep breath. "But you're going to work here now?!" He cried happily and Mamoru glanced at him and grumbled, not realizing what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed sharing it with you! I'm almost finished with the ending for this bad boy and I've kinda been toying with the idea of posting a hilarious AU fic I have for Sailor Moon... what do you think? Should I?

Much love and God Bless,

~Marronett


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stars

Woah life got crazy for a second over here.

Also, it has been so long since I posted on fanfiction but man I remember more people commenting… either this story blows or it is so good there is no feedback…

Or like five people are reading. And if that is the case…

This is for you, you awesome five people you! I appreciate you 3

* * *

Haruka watched quietly as she brushed her hair out in her dressing room. The concert would begin shortly.

"What are you thinking?" She asked and Haruka let out a deep breath leaning against the back wall.

"I felt something last night… some strange power in this city," she whispered and Michiru glanced at her hand mirror.

"I saw it in my mirror… it was like pure gold…" She whispered and Haruka nodded, her arms crossed across her chest stiffly. Michiru smiled and stood turning to look at her.

"I don't like him," she mumbled and Michiru nodded.

"She loves him," she replied walking towards her partner and Haruka shook her head and dropped her arms in defeat. "I am more worried about the aliens that Sailor Moon thinks are her friends," she mumbled putting a finger to her lips and looking thoughtful. Haruka nodded and smiled at her, taking a step towards her. Gently her fingers ran through Michiru's hair and looked down upon her.

"We can take them together," she whispered and Michiru smiled at her.

"We take everything together," she replied and Haruka smiled leaning towards her. A knock came at the door and Haruka sighed pulling away. "Later," Michiru mumbled and turned to see the door open and two blonde odango pop in.

"Hello Michiru-san!" Usagi cried happily and Michiru smiled at her.

"Hello kitten," Haruka smiled.

* * *

"Seiya!" Yaten hissed and Seiya glanced at him coolly. "You're relationship with Usagi must end!" He growled and Seiya looked away.

"Have you forgot our mission? Our Princess!?" Taiki yelled and Seiya stood.

"Of course not! I have not taken away any of my energy from finding her and given it to Usagi… I sing as loud as I can so she can hear us… she is my number one goal but I can't help that my heart has fallen for Usagi!" He yelled and Yaten rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this! Galaxy is already attacking this planet!" Taiki hissed and Yaten crossed his arms across his chest.

"All the more reason to protect her and search harder for our Princess," Seiya replied and Yaten gasped.

"Protect her?" He screeched.

"She is Sailor Moon! The guardian of this planet! She has powers that we can't begin to comprehend! She could help us find our Princess!" Seiya yelled as they paced in their dressing room. They heard the roaring crowd outside and Yaten glared at him.

"She is going to go down with this planet Seiya and there is nothing you can do about it!" Yaten yelled and Seiya stared at him. He sighed. "Look… we tolerated her for three months and it's not that we don't like her we don't want you to forget your mission!" Yaten hissed at him and then stormed towards the door.

"It's a simple question of loyalty! Who would you choose? Your Princess or Usagi?" Taiki demanded as he too left following Yaten. The door slammed and Seiya put a hand to his forehead and sighed miserably.

He grabbed a red jacket and pulled it on. A soft knock came at his door and he snapped out a few words allowing the person entrance. Gently the door opened and a smiling face popped in. He sighed with a soft smile towards her as she stepped inside. He walked to her and took her into his arms lovingly as their eyes met. She smiled up at him.

"Your message is so strong… I know she can't be far away," Usagi whispered and he nodded.

"We will find her. All of our efforts will come to their conclusion," he said and gently stroked her cheek with his hand. "I love you Dumpling," he whispered and she smiled as he bent down and pressed his lips lovingly against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly to him. She sighed breathing in his scent. He smelled like olives.

"Go send your message!" Usagi smiled and Seiya nodded as he took her hand and they left the dressing room to walk towards the stage.

Haruka stepped out of Michiru's dressing room and he watched Seiya bring Usagi down the hall and her fists clenched. Michiru gently took her hand and Haruka's fingers released as she held it. She looked up at her and then her Princess walking down the hall with that man.

"Something about him…" Haruka mumbled and Michiru nodded.

"I feel it too…" She whispered and looked up at her and they sighed.

* * *

Music wafted in Mamoru's ears and he sighed looking in the direction of the arena where some International Music Festival was being held. He continued on his way. He felt completely lost.

"If feels like I'm not even suppose to be here… but I can't give up on her…" He said to himself and stopped, his eyes glancing towards the moon. "Serenity…" He whispered as his mind flashed an image of her in his head. "My love…" He mumbled and smiled slightly. You fought for me once, I think it's time I fight for you. He thought to himself then blinked hearing grumbling coming from around the corner.

"Usagi and that big mouth… now I know Artemis is mad at me," she whimpered and stepped around the corner grumbling. A smirk fell on his lips and he bent down before the small black feline.

"Hello Luna," Mamoru mumbled and the cat let out a startled meow and looked at him taken aback. "What did Usagi say that made Artemis mad at you?" He asked and Luna jumped letting out a horrified meow, her tail immediately bristling. She moved to run and hands clasped around her middle and she gulped, panic rising in her mind. "Luna…" He said gently as he held her. Gently his thumb ran across her crescent moon symbol and warmth spread throughout Luna's body and she looked up at him uncertainly. He sighed and looked up at the moon then back at Luna. "We need to have a talk about your Princess," he mumbled and Luna stared at him, his warmth still traveling through her and she nodded as she let him gently hold her in his arms, his form carrying her away from the concert and towards his apartment.

* * *

Screaming was heard throughout the arena as the three lights played their no. 1 single and Michiru joined them on her violin.

"This is so awesome!" Minako cried dancing backstage, four others by her side.

"We're dancing backstage at a three lights concert!" Makoto cried and Rei giggled, staring dreamily at the three men. Haruka glanced at them with a smile as she spied her love and then the three lights belting their hearts out. She blinked feeling something in their song.

"Michiru's violin sounds beautiful!" Ami cried and Haruka smiled at the aquatic princess. Usagi sighed watching them and then looked out towards the stars. She wondered if she should tell her friends about them… about their Princess… that they were the Sailor Starlights. She sighed remembering her promise to Seiya and then looked back at the four figures on stage.

"You all right?" Rei asked and Usagi smiled with a nod.

"Usagi you are so lucky to have been able to do this for three months!" Minako cried and Usagi smiled.

* * *

Motoki sighed relaxing into the leather chairs of Mamoru's apartment. The cleaning lady had done a very nice job and now the place, which had been unoccupied for many months looked homey and just the way he left it. He heard the door open and close and he let out a breath and looked up at him.

"Hello Luna," he mumbled and glanced back at his paper then he gasped. "Luna!" He cried and the cat glared at him. Mamoru looked at him and then gently pet Luna's forehead.

"Ah yes Motoki… you know Luna. Ancient Advisor to the Royal Family of the Moon, a colleague of yours I imagine," he mumbled gently placing Luna on the sofa. The cat froze and stared horrified at Motoki.

"Yeah, well she use to be human then…" Motoki glanced at Mamoru as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and twisted off the cap.

"She isn't talking," Mamoru mused staring at them and Motoki got up and moved towards the frightened cat.

"She doesn't remember you," he replied gently trying to reach out to the cat. She jumped away from him and bolted towards the balcony doors. "Now she's pissed at me," he hissed and sat on the sofa. Mamoru walked towards the middle of the room.

"Lunar I am Endymion, the Prince of this world and the love of your sweet Princess Serenity," he said and Luna's eyes widened as her frame shivered feeling the power in his voice.

"Luna six months ago all of you fought a ferocious battle against Queen Nephlenia of the Black Moon Circus… all of you died and your memories were completely erased," Motoki mumbled and Luna's legs went weak. Quietly she watched Mamoru grab a picture frame from the mantle and walk towards her. He placed it on the floor and looked down at her. Luna's eyes widened staring at the photograph of Usagi and Mamoru. She had her arms wrapped around him and smiling as he held her close to him.

"A thousand years ago there was a war between my planet and the moon. They thought your people were tricking us and turning us against each other… My people were lost in darkness that had begun to consume our land in hatred for the Lunarians," he sighed picking up the picture frame. "Our love affair was tossed in the middle of it and I tried to protect her at all costs yet fell by her side… she took her life shortly after and then the entire galaxy broke into war. Nothing was left," he said sadly walking away and Luna's eyes filled with tears as brief memories shot at her. She remembered the war. "Now after all of this time I was reborn to once again rule my world and with the woman who shared the same dream as I…" He whispered and Luna gasped at him.

"You are the Prince of Earth?" She cried quietly and he smiled at her with a nod. Motoki grinned.

"We have to steal Usagi away from Seiya," he said suddenly and Luna looked at him and then Mamoru.

"You are Usagi's true love?" She asked and Mamoru nodded with a smile.

"Odango and I go way back," he grinned lovingly placing the photo on the mantel. Luna let her head fall and Motoki walked towards her.

"This can't be…" She cried, her voice cracking. Motoki kneeled before her.

"I know this makes no sense… it doesn't seem real but I saw it with my own eyes Luna… Usagi loved Mamoru for over two years and to have her forget him…" Motoki sighed with a shake of his head and Luna looked at him.

"How are you in on all of this?" She asked and Motoki grinned.

"You and I share the same occupation… except on different roles. Sure, I'm Motoki now best friend extraordinaire but I too once served a higher purpose," he mumbled and Luna could only shake her head in shock.

"You must help me win her back," Mamoru said suddenly and Luna's eyes looked up to meet deep blue ones.

"I can't… I wouldn't know how… she loves Seiya," she whispered and she stared at the man before her. Her heart broke as she saw his face fall and his body crumple slightly. He leaned against the arm of his sofa and his eyes fell to the floor. Luna jumped from her spot and raced to his legs, rubbing against them in comfort.

"No!" Motoki yelled coming to his feet. "She couldn't know any better! Mamoru… your love is something that doesn't come along every day… even before you were born your powers were drawn to each other. This is something that can't be stopped especially by rock bands!" Motoki cried and Mamoru gently let his hand fall to Luna's head and she rubbed her head into his palm. Luna glanced up at him and then caught a shimmering silver ring that rested on his pinky finger of his right hand. It matched the small silver ring in his left ear and she gasped looking at it, recognizing the small treasure.

"That is Usagi's!" She cried and Mamoru smiled sadly scooping the small cat up in his arms. Tears filled her eyes as she came face to face with him. "Your majesty… I am so sorry," she cried and tears spilled down her furry cheeks. He pulled her to him and cradled her against his chest.

"I will not give up Luna… She never gave up on me and wouldn't if she was in this situation," he whispered and the small cat whimpered in his arms. Motoki watched them quietly and sighed. "You mustn't tell anyone Luna," Mamoru whispered and Luna looked up at him and nodded, obeying his command. "I have to win her back to me… her memory will come in time," he whispered and smiled slightly. "I have always enjoyed chasing after her after all," he replied and the cat smiled briefly at him.

* * *

Usagi sighed brushing her hair out. She glanced at the pictures on her mirror and smiled seeing her four best friends and then a picture of her and the three lights, Seiya hugging onto her. Something flashed in front of her mind and the picture changed for a second. She blinked and gasped as it went back to normal. She put a hand to her head and shook it. That was so weird… She heard the door creek behind her and she turned towards it.

"Luna! You're coming in late… had a night on the town with Artemis?" She asked and Luna glanced up at her and shook her head.

"No Usagi. How was the concert?" She asked and Usagi smiled and brushed the last of her knots out.

"Same as always. They get kind of boring after the twentieth one," she giggled and placed her brush back on her vanity and stood. She walked to her bed and climbed in. She sighed and looked out of her window at the stars.

"Everything all right?" Luna asked quietly looking up at her.

"Ever feel like something is missing?" She asked and Luna blinked and looked at her. "Sometimes late at night I have these deep moments where I think back on my life and wonder… why me? There are so many others better then me I suppose," she sighed and Luna shook her head with a smile.

"You have a heart of gold Usagi… there is none in the galaxy like you," Luna smiled and Usagi sighed and stared out towards the moon. She leaned her chin in her palm and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Was I born for more? I feel like I'm missing some great mission… some calling… more then just being a Moon Princess… I feel such a deep bond with this world… it hurts me whenever I feel it may be threatened," she whispered and Luna tilted her head to the side.

 _"I was reborn to once again rule my world and with the woman who shared the same dream as I."_

Luna looked up at her Princess, Mamoru's words ringing in her head.

"You were always in love with this planet," Luna began with a slight smile and Usagi looked at her curiously. "You're heart was for it and it's protection… It's your dream Usagi," she smiled, her eyes glittering and Usagi sucked in a deep breath, the words hitting her. "You need to find the person that helps you fulfill that dream," she replied and Usagi nodded and looked back towards the moon.

"Seiya isn't from this world…" She whispered and Luna jumped upon the bed and looked at her.

"Usagi, what ever happened to your ring your father gave you?" She asked and Usagi blinked at her.

"What ring?" She asked and Luna prodded her.

"You know… it was a family heirloom representing the purest of heart in the female line of your father's side. Surely you remember it. You got it for your thirteenth birthday," Luna said and realization dawned on Usagi and she nodded.

"It was made of pure white gold," she mumbled and tried to think. "Papa told me it was a key to my heart just like it had been a key to my grandmothers. My grandfather wore it for seventy-five years and then my father passed it on to me," she smiled and then her face dropped. "Oh God! Do you think papa will be mad when he realizes I lost it!?" She cried and Luna glanced at her sadly. The door creaked open and both looked surprised towards it.

"Chibi-Chibi…" A voice whispered and Usagi blinked.

"Are you all right?" She asked eying the small child dressed in purple bunny pj's.

"Chibi…" She whispered and Usagi smiled at her.

"Do you want to come sleep with me?" She asked and Chibi's face lit up and she raced towards the bed. Usagi smiled and pulled her onto it and she laid down, the small girl crawling into her arms and Usagi smiled lovingly at her. Luna smiled and laid down at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight Chibi-Chibi," Usagi whispered and Chibi-Chibi's eyes' closed.

"Chibi," she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep. Luna watched them both quietly as sleep washed over them. The ring on Mamoru's finger… the photo… there was too much evidence to deny and the love… the love she saw in his eyes. She closed her eyes and images flashed before her.

"Please let me remember," she whispered to herself and forced herself to sleep. She had doors she needed to open and truth that would need to be revealed.

* * *

A soft humming emitted from her throat as her body relaxed before the heat. Her fingers pressed together as the great fire before her roared once more. Her hair blew around her face and her eyes opened, deep purple orbs staring into the orange abyss.

"Great Fire… tell me the meaning of my feelings," she whispered, her frame dripping in her red ceremonial robes. Training to be a Miko was difficult work yet to be a temple maiden was her goal. Her eyes blazed when the fire before her began to churn and darkness appeared in it. A form began to materialize dressed in black and silver, a cape rested around his shoulders as a large silver sword was clasped in his arms. Rei gasped, wishing she could make out his face but all she saw was dark hair. Power radiated from him as lights filled the background. The picture swirled and then revealed a man in a tuxedo, a cape flying behind him as a mask rested upon his face, hiding his identity. Rei gasped and the vision disintegrated. She sat back on her heels and glanced at the flames confused.

"What does that mean? Who was that?" She cried and the fire before her died down to its usual glowing ember.

* * *

"Chibi-Chibi!" A small voice cried, her tiny feet carrying her through the Juuban shopping district.

"Chibi-Chibi! Wait for me! It's dangerous to run off by yourself!" A girl cried running after her, her shoes clicking on the cement as shorts and a shirt clung to her during the hot day. Usagi weaved through people and tried to see the small child before her as panic filled her. She rushed through a couple and called sorry over her shoulder when suddenly her stomach ran into an arm and she was lifted off of her feet. She gasped and felt the air leave her and she was placed back on her feet. She stuttered an apology and her eyes looked up to meet deep blue ones. He was much taller then her and in kaki's with a dark green collared shirt rolled up to his sleeves. He was handsome… her stomach jumped.

"None necessary," he mumbled and Usagi's mouth dropped and she growled. "Please… don't look so happy to see me," he smiled sarcastically and she suddenly noticed something held in his arms.

"Hey! Let go of my sister!" Usagi cried and Mamoru blinked and stared at her. He glanced at the small child in his arms that had a few moments ago latched onto his leg. He had just picked her up when he saw familiar buns running towards him. Now he glanced back at the small child in shock.  
"You're sister?" He repeated and she reached for Chibi-Chibi but the pink haired girl wrapped her arms tightly around Mamoru's neck. Usagi frowned and Chibi-Chibi smiled.

"Oh you never cling to Seiya like that… Chibi-Chibi get off of him!" She cried reaching for the child and Mamoru tried to dislodge Chibi-Chibi's fingers and she began to cry. "Chibi-Chibi!" Usagi cried and then sighed gently patting her back. "Please don't cry…" She whispered and Chibi-Chibi sniffed and looked at her, her tears stopping. "Please let go!" Usagi cried and Chibi-Chibi shook her head.

"It's fine," Mamoru finally stuttered and Chibi-Chibi laughed and kissed his cheek. Usagi huffed and crossed her hands across her chest. "I'm not doing anything right now anyway… how about I join you," he smiled and Usagi began walking, his form following.

"I'd rather kill myself," Usagi growled to herself and Mamoru looked back at the beautiful child in his arms. Her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled up at him. He touched her hair and then looked back at the blonde two steps in front of him. They looked exactly alike. His eyes glistened slightly as he smiled at the girl. Was she their daughter like Chibi Usa? He touched her nose and she giggled. Usagi glanced back at them and scoffed. "Well, aren't you very loving," she hissed walking beside him and he smiled.

"She's adorable," he cooed and Usagi smirked.

"Thank you. It runs in the family," she replied gruffly and Mamoru smirked.

"I'm sure it does," he replied and she glanced at him suspiciously then looked ahead once more. "So, where are we going?" He asked and Usagi winced.

"We are going no where… I'm just waiting for the right moment to take her back from you," she hissed and Chibi-Chibi reached her arms out towards Usagi. Usagi smiled and leaned forward. "See!" She cried and Chibi-Chibi latched her legs around Mamoru's arm and grabbed onto Usagi's face pulling her closer, making her fall on top of Mamoru. Usagi gasped and grabbed his arm for support and Chibi-Chibi giggled. Usagi yanked away and tightened her fists as Mamoru chuckled.

"So, as I said… where are we going?" He asked with a smile and Usagi whimpered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed lovelies!

God Bless and Much Love,

~Marronett


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stars

Enjoy this extra long chapter my friends!

* * *

"A guy in armor…" Minako mumbled and Rei nodded.

"And then a guy in a tuxedo," Makoto finished and Rei nodded again.

"It was the strangest feeling…The background around him was blue and green and looked just like Earth."

"I wonder what it could mean," Ami mumbled watching Rei sweep the entrance to their temple. She heard Makoto greet a customer and sell her a charm. Rei sighed and leaned against her broom, Ami and Minako watching her.

"He seemed so familiar," Rei mumbled and Luna laid her head in her paws.

"Perhaps he is the rightful ruler of this world," she mentioned and five sets of eyes trained on her.

"The rightful ruler of this world?" Artemis asked curiously from Minako's lap and Luna glanced at them all.

"Rei said he seemed very powerful…" She began and Rei nodded putting a hand to her chin. "And that the earth served as his background… it could only mean he was connected to it," she said matter of factly and Minako nodded.

"That does make sense," she added and Ami sighed.

"There just seems to be so much recently that doesn't add up. Chibi-Chibi coming into our lives… this vision…. Usagi in love," Ami sighed and the girls nodded.

"Luna was she very happy on tour with them?" Makoto asked walking up to them. Luna glanced at them and nodded.

"She was around rock stars and glamour. She was very spoiled," she replied and Minako giggled.

"Sometimes Usagi needs to be pampered," she replied and Rei sighed finishing her chore.

"Chibi-Chibi doesn't look much like Chibi-usa…" She mumbled and Ami looked up at her.

"I don't really remember much about Chibi-usa," she said suddenly and Rei looked at her and nodded.

"Neither do I. All I remember is she came from the future and fought along side of us… and then at the end that she turned out to be Usagi's daughter," she said leaning on her broom.

"Do you suppose Chibi-Usa was Usagi and Seiya's daughter?" Makoto asked and an image shot through Luna's head of the small pink haired girl holding onto Mamoru and Usagi.

"No," she finally spat and Minako looked at her curiously.

"No?" She asked and Luna gulped.

"I mean she looked nothing like Seiya," she mumbled and Minako thought.

"Does that mean that Seiya really isn't Usagi's true love?" She asked and Ami sighed pushing herself to a standing position.

"Oh what is this nonsense about true love anyway? The future can't be dictated before us… Usagi only knows that there will be a great love for her out there, just like I imagine there is one for us," Ami smiled and Minako and Rei smiled as well. "It is up to her to find her true love and if that is with Seiya… so be it. Whatever she chooses I shall be behind her all of the way!" She smiled and the other three girls cheered.

Luna watched in dismay and sighed. She wished the girls for once in their lives would take a more nosey route and investigate. She itched to tell them but remembered Mamoru's words and she sighed. Artemis padded towards her.

"You aren't still depressed over me are you?" He asked and she glanced up at him. He smiled and brought his face close to hers. She blinked and then blushed as he rubbed his cheek next to hers. "I'm glad you do not love Yaten," he whispered and Luna smiled up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Artemis, you are my soul mate," she smiled and he licked her face sweetly and she blushed even more. She crawled to him and snuggled close to him as the cats sat on the porch watching as the girls continue their talk.

* * *

She was so upset. How could Chibi-Chibi betray her and love that freak so? She glanced at them again and felt sick to her stomach. This seemed so familiar to her and she shrugged it off… Feeling jealous over a child… She gasped and stopped her thoughts. Where did that come from?

"Are you going to pick a shop or did you just come here to find me?" His voice drifted into her ears and she made a disgusted look.

"I most certainly did not!" She cried and he nodded looking ahead. It hurt him so much to look at her full on. To many memories hit him. He use to walk with her down this street with Chibi-Usa… except Chibi-Usa would find someway or another to pick a fight with her and make sure they were a safe distance apart. He looked at her. Chibi-Usa did cause Usagi such trouble… he felt guilty for having indulged her so and not taken more close care to his true love… she after all did give him Chibi-Usa didn't she? He grinned as Chibi-Chibi crawled to rest on his shoulders, her fingers holding onto his head. He frowned and wrapped his hands around Chibi-Chibi's ankles, not trusting himself with them by his side. Usagi looked at them concerned and he glanced at her curiously.

"Please be careful… if she breaks I don't think I'll get a new one," she cried worried and Mamoru smiled down at her. She had changed so much…

"Get a new one!" Chibi-Chibi cried and Usagi huffed and looked back at the cement.

"You love her very much?" He asked gently and Usagi tried to think on that. She had only known Chibi-Chibi for such a short time… days even but she gave her comfort… she was so small and she needed to be protected.

"You could say we are attached to one another," Usagi replied and Mamoru smiled as the child sitting on his neck clapped.

"Attached!" She cried and Usagi looked up at the sun and sighed. She wondered what Seiya was doing. She knew he would be angry to see her walking with her mortal enemy. Hm… mortal enemy that sounded like a good name to call that baka Mamoru. Ah… baka sounded even better!

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend today? Or you're friends?" He asked and Usagi sighed.

"Seiya's life is very busy. It is very hard work to be an idol. Besides a few days apart wouldn't be bad… we almost lived together for three months on tour," she smiled and grinned watching Mamoru's face tighten and he looked disgusted.

"You went on tour with them?" He asked shocked and Usagi nodded gloating.

"Of course! Seiya takes me everywhere with him… he couldn't bear to be without me," she smiled and Mamoru eyed her and Chibi-Chibi hit his head and he realized he was squeezing her ankles. He apologized to her and Usagi looked up at them curiously.

"Momma!" Chibi-Chibi called and both Usagi and Mamoru stopped, almost tripping over their feet.

"What did she call me!?" Usagi cried out and Mamoru gasped.

"What did she call you!" He cried and they looked horrified up at the small girl and panic shot through Usagi's head. She was her daughter?! Mamoru felt woozy… they had another one? Not that he would mind… He suddenly thought.

"Hello Usagi!" A voice called and Usagi's frame slumped as Chibi-Chibi called out Mama once more towards the figure. Mamoru smacked his forehead and let out a breath as Usagi relaxed to goo beside him.

"Ikuko-mama!" Usagi called nervously and Mamoru smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Tuskino," he said with a polite bow and Usagi glared at him. How did he know her last name?

"Oh Mamoru!" She cried and Mamoru looked up at her and Usagi's mouth dropped. "How nice to see you again! How was your trip to America? You must be really happy to be home," she smiled glancing at her daughter and then Mamoru with a knowing look and Mamoru smiled… could Usagi's mother really remember him?

"It was lovely and I am most definitely glad to be home, thank you," he replied and the woman smiled when someone tugged on her arm roughly.

"Come on mom!" Usagi's little brother cried and Usagi glanced at him then back at her mother.

"Mom you know Mamoru-san?" She asked shocked and her mother giggled.

"Oh yes dear… we've met a few times before," she called and then slowly Shingo began to drag her down the road. The three turned to watch her drug away. "Oh have to go dear! See you at dinner!" She cried and then she began to scold her son as they hurried down the street.

Usagi stared horrified at her retreating mother's back.

"How does she know you!" She screeched and Mamoru smiled and Chibi-Chibi clapped.

"I think I've had enough shopping for one day…" A voice groaned and musical laughter filled the air and Usagi turned and whimpered.

"Must I run into everyone I know?" She cried putting a hand over her face as Mamoru turned to see the two walking towards them. Blonde and teal hair greeted his view and he smiled as they stopped before them.

"Good Morning Usagi," Michiru smiled sweetly, her arm interlaced with her companions as both carried numerous bags.

"Morning Kitten," Haruka said calmly and Usagi sighed and pointed to the man standing next to her.

"Ten'oh Haruka, Kieou Micharu… Chiba Mamoru," she sighed and Micharu smiled at Usagi's tall companion.

"A new friend?" Micharu asked and Mamoru smiled at the two, the blonde eying him curiously and he wanted to chuckle at her attire. Haruka was a woman who enjoyed man's clothing.

"Morning ladies," he bowed politely and Usagi straightened and looked at him surprised. Haruka shifted uncomfortably on her feet and Michiru giggled and tightened her grip on Haruka's arm. Gently she tugged her partner out of the three's way and began walking once more.

"Pleasure to meet you," Michiru said over her shoulder and she appeared behind Usagi and squeezed her shoulder. "Have fun," she mumbled and Usagi huffed and wanted to cry.

"I'm not on a date!" She cried and Haruka walked past Mamoru and their eyes caught and she felt something pass through her. Her mouth dropped slightly and she turned catching his silhouette and she blinked remembering it from somewhere before. Suddenly she was brought back to Earth when Michiru grabbed her arm once more and she let out a breath. She stared over Michiru's shoulder as the three walked towards the noon sun.

"Those two," Haruka whispered and Michiru smiled at her and Haruka glanced back once more seeing Chibi-Chibi bounce on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Am I not amusing enough for you that you stare after men?" Michiru asked suddenly and Haruka snapped her attention back to her love.

"Oh darling… I find you quite amusing," Haruka smirked and Michiru grinned.

"He was nice," she replied looking ahead again and Haruka narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Was he?" She challenged and Michiru grinned with a slight purr and Haruka's face fell and she grabbed Michiru's arm. "Mic…" She mumbled and Michiru giggled and snuggled to her.

"Darling why look at another when I have quite an eyeful in you?" She asked sweetly and Haruka smirked wrapping an arm around her.

"I agree," she mumbled and her laughter floated through the street once more.

Mamoru began walking once more and Usagi felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. She gasped and ran after him; catching up to his pace and she turned and pointed a finger at him.

"You're trying to control my life aren't you!" She screeched and he chuckled.

"What?" He asked and her mouth dropped.

"You know my family! All of my friends! I don't even know you! What did I ever do to you!? Why me?! Couldn't you choose some other stupid girl?!" She screamed and Mamoru grinned.

"You were the first one I saw," he replied and she let out a hurtful cry.

"You think I'm stupid!?" She screeched and he rolled his eyes. He glanced up and then smiled seeing the store they were in front of.

"Come on," he called and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind them as he ducked into the store. Usagi gasped as his hand enveloped hers. It was like electricity and it made her want to hurl. She looked around trying to distract herself as they walked inside and blinked. Mamoru let go of her hand and she glanced around and excitement filled her.

"A toy store?" She cried when suddenly something squirted out at her and she blinked, opening her eyes to see herself covered in pink silly string. She glanced over to the culprits and let out a cry and raced after them. The owner blinked then grinned watching the three race through his store.

"Mamoru you baka!" Usagi cried and rounded a corner. She gasped as a dart flew towards her head and hit her forehead. "Oh you child!" She screamed and she heard Chibi-Chibi giggle. She followed them through a beaded curtain into a dark room filled with glowing lights. Children were already in there playing with laser lights and she gasped as she felt someone tap her and she spun and tried to catch them. She ran through the dark room looking for them. She laughed as she felt him tap her again and then she lunged trying to grasp them. Suddenly someone pulled the dart from her forehead and she gasped.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried and his eyes widened and he grinned poking her once more. She felt his shirt and heard him laugh and then spun around and felt Chibi-Chibi fall on her. She grasped the girl and giggled with her when suddenly arms wrapped around her. They encircled her and she gasped feeling a warmth coming to her. She felt his face come near hers and her breath hitched and she suddenly wished she was never in this room and had never run into him. She jerked away from him and ran out of the room.  
"Usagi!" He called after her and she shook her head and bolted from the store. Chibi-Chibi blinked and looked up at her as she raced down the streets, her heart beating fast. She felt tears come to her eyes and she grasped her chest, Chibi-Chibi clutching to her.

"Chibi-Chibi?" She asked worriedly and Usagi let out a deep breath.

"Ow…" She cried and then straightened, the fleeting pain vanishing. Something in her heart hurt when she had been so close to him. It was as if she felt the pain he had inside of him… who the heck was he!? She shook the feeling away and began to walk once more, holding Chibi-Chibi close to her. Chibi-Chibi frowned and gently touched her face.

"Ow…" She repeated and Usagi snuggled to her.

"Usagi!" A voice called and Usagi gasped looking up. She smiled seeing four girls before her and she rushed to them.

"What is that?" Minako asked as she picked pieces of pink string from her. Usagi sighed.

"It's a long story," she groaned and Ami took Chibi-Chibi from her arms and Rei smiled as she and Minako tried to pull all of the pink string off of her.

"Yes, well it is a long walk," she grinned and Usagi smiled slightly.

* * *

"So, what do you girls have planned today?" Motoki asked lazily as he pulled out a pad to take their order, their frames still shuffling around the booth they occupied. The four girls turned to Usagi and smiled.

"Usagi?" They asked and Usagi blinked and then giggled.

"We're going to Galaxy TV to watch a taping of Hirojetsu!" She cried and Minako gasped.

"The game show?" She squeaked and Usagi nodded.

"Taiki and Yaten are giving out prizes and Seiya said we could stop by to give support," she winked and the girls giggled.

"Must be nice being on the inside," Motoki mumbled as Makoto ordered them milkshakes. Usagi smiled and looked around them and then caught a picture hanging over Ami's head. Usagi stared at their photo and smiled.

"Awe…" She cried and Rei grinned at her.

"So, I had this weird vision yesterday…" She began and Usagi leaned forward, squishing Chibi-Chibi to the counter. Chibi-Chibi growled and Usagi moved her sitting her next to her. Chibi-Chibi vanished under the counter; only her pigtales being seen and she huffed staring at the girls lower half. She began to whimper when suddenly arms went under her and placed a small plastic seat under her tush.

"There you go sweetheart," a soft voice whispered and she gasped, her eyes going big as she stared at him thankfully.

"And he had this armor…" Rei said and cut it short as she noticed someone approach them. Usagi blinked and looked at Chibi-Chibi and then the man she was staring at.

"Oh my Gosh!" Usagi screamed and Ami blinked. "Stop following me!" Usagi cried and Mamoru gave her a look and glanced at the others.

"Usagi he works here," Minako said pointing to his apron around his waist and Usagi let out an aggravated cry as he passed out their milkshakes. Rei stared at him and he glanced at her and she gasped.

"I know you," she hissed and he straightened, Chibi-Chibi reaching her arms out for him. He patted Chibi-Chibi's head and she grasped his hand pulling him closer. He bent down and Rei stared at him as the others looked at her curiously.

"I'd hope so… we dated for a month," he mumbled and Rei's eyes went wide and Makoto sputtered some of her milkshake on the counter. Mamoru grinned and handed her a towel and she blushed quickly cleaning up her mess.

"Rei-chan! You dated him!?" Usagi screeched horrified and Mamoru grinned.

"Don't get jealous! I barely remember!" Rei cried annoyed and Usagi gasped.

"I am not jealous!" She yelled and Chibi-Chibi grabbed her hand holding it.

"It amazes me all of you don't remember Mamoru-san… he use to be around a lot. You all use to be friends, we use to hang out at the Game Center together," Motoki said walking up to them and Ami nodded pointing at him, something jogging in her memory.

"You wanted to be a doctor," she smiled and he nodded.

"I helped you get into that pre-college prep course," he replied and Ami gasped, the memory coming to her and she smiled.

"I made an A," she replied and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course," he grinned and Makoto gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I remember now… you use to make fun of Usagi's hair and her grades!" Makoto smiled and he nodded slightly.

"Yes, that is how we all met," Mamoru said with a nod, out of the corner of his eye he saw Usagi began to seethe. He gulped uncomfortably when Minako suddenly spoke up.

"You have a beach house next to mine! We all went there last summer!" She cried the memory coming to her and Mamoru blinked and chuckled nodding.

"Oh wasn't that interesting," Motoki hissed remembering the weekend the girls had crashed he and Mamoru's men's night out and Mamoru chuckled nervously. Poker was really never the same after that.

"Oh I remember that!" Makoto cried and they looked at him astonished as bits came to their memory.

"I don't," Ami mumbled and Rei nodded. This seemed a little too weird. They exchanged confused glances and Motoki grinned, this was going to be easier then he thought to jog their memories. He looked down to see Chibi-Chibi put Usagi and Mamoru's hands together and pat them happily as if happy with her work. Mamoru glanced at Motoki out of the corner of his eyes and grinned when suddenly Usagi gripped his hand.

"Oh my gosh! Am I in the twilight zone?! I don't remember any of that and I refuse to believe we would go anywhere with him!" She screamed and Rei shrugged with a smile. "He has to be the biggest jerk I've ever met and you are all saying he's your friend!" She yelled and Ami blinked.

"Ex-boyfriend," Rei mumbled and Usagi slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Usagi… you're holding his hand," Minako giggled and Usagi gasped and looked up.

"No I'm not! I'm holding Chibi… Ah!" She screamed yanking her hand away and Motoki chuckled and the girls stared at her with held in laughter. Usagi put her hands to her head and tried not to cry… this had to be a nightmare.

"Chibi-Chibi did it while you were fuming," Ami smiled gently touching Usagi's arm. Usagi gasped in air and everyone stopped and looked at her concerned.

"Usagi?" Rei asked and reached across the table to touch her.

"I didn't mean to intrude…" Mamoru began and Usagi exploded. She couldn't take the odd feelings of discomfort and sparks he was stirring in her.

"You are! You are intruding!" She screamed and the four other girls gasped as she stood. "Stop jumping in my life! I'm in love with another man and I'm not interested!" She screamed and Rei gasped.

"Oh Usagi… I don't think he was…" Ami tried and Usagi ignored her. Mamoru's mouth dropped as well as Motoki's as they stared at her.

"Please leave me alone!" Usagi screamed and collapsed back in the booth. Everyone in the parlor fell silent and they stared at the fuming blonde on the verge of tears.

"Meanie," Chibi-Chibi mumbled and Usagi let out a cry and crawled under the table. The girls went pale and most stared at Mamoru with apologies.

"You finally say a word on your own and it's meanie!" Minako hissed at the small child and Chibi-Chibi sniffed at her. Usagi suddenly emerged coming in between the table and Mamoru and Mamoru gulped taking a step back. She pushed him out of the way and headed towards the door.

"What was that all about?" Makoto asked and Rei shook her head and quickly motioned for them to follow. They stopped moving when they saw Usagi rush back. Quickly her fingers wrapped around Chibi-Chibi and she rushed out once again. The girls quickly scurried out of the booth.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-san," Ami whispered and he nodded letting each of them pass. She put a hand to her head… she suddenly had a headache.

"It was really nice seeing you again… don't worry… she'll forget," Makoto grinned winking at him and he looked down. A hand squeezed his arm and he looked up to see Rei and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you," she whispered and he grinned and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

"What are friends for if only to be forgotten?" He asked and she frowned at him.

"Maybe we can go out sometime?" She tried and he shook his head.

"No," he mumbled and she giggled and winked.

"Friends," she replied and he nodded. She looked up at him and grinned. "You're not really my type," she mumbled and he nodded.

"That was the problem the first time. Go for blondes," he said with a wink and she looked thoughtful and then raced after her friends, Minako on her heel saying a hasty goodbye.

* * *

"Oh my head hurts… I must have gulped down my milkshake too fast," Makoto mumbled and Rei nodded with a slight blush.

"I guess me too," she mumbled and Ami sighed watching Minako lean over Usagi doing damage control. Suddenly a hand splattered on her cheek and she grinned at Chibi-Chibi looking up at her from her arms.

"Oh but it makes no sense!" Usagi cried with a whine and Minako nodded.

"Don't worry about it! You date a rock star!" Minako cried and Usagi sniffed and nodded as they headed towards Galaxy TV. "We've had many friends over the years… Motoki… Naru… Umino…" She mumbled and both girls groaned. "He was probably our friend while he dated Rei," she tried and Usagi sniffed and wiped a tear of frustration away.

"I think I dated him before I met any of you," Rei mumbled and Minako glanced at her and made a face and Rei blushed. "Or not…" She replied and Usagi growled.

"Why does he bother you so much Usagi? He really hasn't been a jerk to you…" Makoto mumbled and Usagi clenched her fists.

"Oh yes he has! How come none of you can see it? He makes me so flustered!" She screamed and Minako hugged her shoulders from behind and sighed.

"Dumpling!" A voice called and she gasped.

"Look it's Seiya!" Minako announced and Usagi quickly wiped her tears away and rushed forward. He smiled and she jumped in his arms. He grinned slightly and glanced at the girls who grinned and walked past him.

"Happy to see me I see," he mumbled and she wrapped her legs around him and he chuckled. "Ok," he mumbled and carried her inside as she clung to him like a child.

Ami put a hand over her face and Rei looked away and her eyes widened.

"How improper!" She hissed and Makoto blushed trying not to see Usagi and Seiya as they walked by.

"Aw… so cute," Minako mumbled and all three girls hit her and then followed the pair towards the studio.

"Wow! I love this show!" Minako cried sitting next to Rei who nodded.

"Do you think Usagi is all right?" Ami asked quietly tearing the three girls' attention away from the action on stage. They watched as she huddled in Seiya's arms near the side of the stage.

"She's with Seiya… everything is all right," Minako grinned and Ami sighed and turned her attention back to the announcer, Chibi-Chibi content on her lap.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Her voice said uncertain as she popped a chip into her mouth. Sailor Lead-Crow's eyes burned from behind her sunglasses and she swatted her rival's bag of chips from her hands. "I'm sorry… I eat when I'm nervous," she mumbled and Sailor Lead-Crow rolled her eyes.

"You make it so difficult for me to help you… This boy has been winning this show for over three weeks! He has extraordinary power… He must carry a star seed. Go get it, " she hissed and the blue haired woman frowned and her friend pushed her forward. She pulled at her suit and it tore off revealing her sailor suit and Sailor Aluminum Siren grinned approaching the stage.

"Hello!" She cried happily and the announcer stopped mid-sentence to stare at her. He looked towards his producers and the contestants balked. "I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren and I've come for your star seed!" She cried jumping in front of Nogosa Yoshi. The tall man trembled and took a few steps back.

"What the…" Yaten said taken aback as he and Taiki glanced at the woman approaching the stage. They nodded and quickly darted off.

"Oh no!" Ami cried standing to her feet as the audience began to run out screaming. "We have to save him!" She cried and the girls quickly rushed to the exit, Chibi-Chibi in their arms.

"Usagi?" Rei called and looked all around for her. "Oh fine timing to go make out!" She screeched then followed the girls backstage.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yoshi cried and Aluminum Siren laughed.

"You are the smartest mind in Tokyo and you don't know the simplest answer?" She cried and stretched out her palm. The other contestants and announcer quickly darted off of the stage as another figure appeared. The announcer gasped as one of her darts almost interacted with his head and he cried rushing off. Yoshi gasped noticing everyone abandoning him. Suddenly something grabbed him and Aluminum Siren smiled as his star seed appeared. "Oh how pretty!" She cried looking towards Sailor Lead-Crow who stood a few feet away in all of her tan glory.

"A blank," she hissed and Aluminum Siren blinked and turned back with a frown.

"Crap," she hissed and the man fell to his knees, his star seed vanishing.

"Stop right there!" A female voice screamed and Siren and Lead-Crow turned around and stared into the audience. "I can't let you stop a man's winning streak! I am the Champion of Justice!" She cried and four more figures appeared a few rows in front of her.

"The Pretty Sailor Soldiers!" They cried in unison and Sailor Moon quickly did her motion and the four scouts pointed towards them.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mercury!"

"And Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the moon we'll punish you!" All five cried out and Mars drew out her flame sniper.

"Mars… Flame… Sniper!" She cried and shot it towards the pair. Lead-Crow gasped and ducked. She stepped back and grabbed Aluminum Siren and a phone booth appeared behind them.

"Toodles! Enjoy Sailor Quiz!" Aluminum Siren called and Sailor Moon gasped as they vanished.

"Oh no!" She cried and the scouts gasped seeing the young man's body fill with light and then grow to a tall man with glasses and pads and pencils surrounding his aqua frame.

"Riddle me this!" He screamed and then spun, pencils flying towards the audience. Sailor Moon let out a scream and then jumped into the air, the other four scouts following her.

"Star…. Gentle… uterus!" A voice yelled and Sailor Moon gasped looking up to see bubbles smash into the monster's abdomen, sending him flying.

"You again!" Sailor Mars cried as they stood in front of their Princess. It was as if it was a face off… the four scouts stared at the three women before them, their outfits ready for war and their long hair fell down to their thighs.

"Who are you?" Mercury cried looking at them.

"We are from the place where stars drift…" the tall one began, their frames being illuminated as they stood back to back.

"Holding three infinite lights…" the one with black hair replied, a belt around her throat.

"Sailor Star Healer," The short one cried, her white hair falling down her

shoulder.

"Sailor Star Fighter," The second tallest cried, her black hair flowing around her face from her ponytail.

"Sailor Star Maker," The last one replied.

"We are the Sailor Starlights!" They cried in unison and Jupiter gasped, confusion coming to them all.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Fighter yelled and she nodded and grasped her tier.

"I don't think so!" A voice screamed and the four scouts gasped. "Time for a pop quiz Sailor Moon!" He cried and Sailor Moon gasped as pencils and razor sharp paper flew her way.

"World… Shaking!" A voice screamed, as two shadows appeared, two small cats at their feet.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter screamed and rushed towards her as the other four scouts screamed. Sailor Moon gasped and stared terrified as the paper flew towards her.

"I hate pop quizzes!" She screamed trying to move but tripped on one of the tv cables. Her frame tumbled to the ground with a thud and she winced.

"No!" Fighter screamed and Sailor Moon gasped and put up her arm in a weak defense towards the sharp pencils that were headed to impale her. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her and she flew into the air. Mars gasped and Fighter stopped, the other two stopping behind them as they looked around.

Uranus and Neptune jumped on the stage as the monster struggled to get back to his feet after Uranus' attack.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars screamed as the seven looked around the room for her.

Sailor Moon gasped as she felt warm arms around her. She blinked and looked up seeing a black top hat and her breath hitched as she saw a pointed chin and a white mask.

"Who are you?" She stuttered looking up at him and he smiled. She gasped… this feeling… It's so warm. His hand gently cupped her cheek and she held her breath. She felt completely relaxed and comfortable… as if nothing existed in the world but them.

"You're protector always Sailor Moon," his voice whispered and she felt her heart beat faster. She wanted to see his eyes… This felt so familiar… like they had done this before. He smiled down at her.

"There she is!" Sailor Mars cried, her finger pointing towards the rafters and everyone's gaze traveled up to see her wings and a man with a flowing cape. The four Senshi gasped.

"What the hell?" Fighter hissed staring up at them, anger running through her.

"A man in a tuxedo!" The four girls cried in unison and Star Fighter gasped and looked at them. Sailor Mars stared shocked and Jupiter gasped.

"Star…Sensative… Inferno!" Sailor Star Maker yelled as the monster was knocked once more to the ground. "Stupid planet…" Maker hissed looking back up towards the rafters to see the two.

Sailor Moon gulped breaking out of her daze to look down at her Senshi.

"Before you go…" His voice whispered and she looked back up at him. He pulled her closer and his warmth comforted her and she sighed. Gently he pressed his lips against hers and her body tingled, than felt like it was going to explode… she'd never had a kiss like that... His lips were soft and sweet…and a piercing scream cut through the air and Usagi pulled away recognizing that voice very clearly. She was going to be in big trouble…

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter, Venus and Mars screamed as Fighter fumed next to them. "Oh for heaven's sake! Could you please come kill this already!" Healer growled and Tuxedo Kamen grinned pulling away to look at her. He wrapped his arms around her and they jumped down. They landed before the monster and he growled angrily as he stood once more glaring at his prey.

"Now Sailor Moon!" His deep voice carried throughout the stage and Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her tier. She felt his touch leave her and she lifted her weapon into the air.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She cried and three sets of beams shoot towards Sailor Quiz and he cried out in pain.

"Beautiful!" He screamed and then collapsed back to the ground and Sailor Moon sighed. A hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she froze as he leaned next to her.

"Great job Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen whispered and then jumped into the air vanishing. Sailor Moon gasped and suddenly arms wrapped around her and she spun to see angry and worried eyes.

"Fighter…" She gulped and then Sailor Mars pushed her out of the way.

"Do you know who that was?!" Sailor Mars cried grabbing her and Sailor Moon looked at her shocked. "Do you?" She cried again and Sailor Moon shook her head.

"No!" She screeched and Venus rushed up to them and pulled Sailor Moon in her arms.  
"Ravaged by a man in a tuxedo! Did that guy kiss you!?" She hissed and Fighter gasped and clenched her fists together.

"You helped us… are you on our side?" Sailor Jupiter asked and Sailor Star Maker grabbed Fighter's wrist.

"We have only one goal… we cannot interfere with your war," she snapped and Jupiter narrowed her eyes.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" She growled and Maker pointed a finger in her face.

"Do you want me to kill you?" She hissed and Jupiter laughed.

"Bring it on!" She cried out and Sailor Neptune put a hand to her face with a sigh. Suddenly a hand landed on Maker and Jupiter's chests and shoved them back.

"Enough! Stop your bickering!" Sailor Mercury screamed and Maker blinked at her. "If you will not fight with us then you are against us!" She yelled and Sailor Moon gasped.

"Fine with us. Don't get in our way," healer hissed dragging Fighter towards the exit. Sailor Moon cried out and Venus and Mars held her back.

"Oh dammit!" She screamed and growled frustrated. Sailor Jupiter growled and crossed her arms across her chest as the three left.

"As it should be," Uranus hissed and Sailor Moon groaned.

"The man in the tuxedo…" Mercury mumbled and Jupiter gasped turning to Sailor Moon.

"Oh Rei that's right! You're vision!" She cried and Mars nodded looking back to Sailor Moon who looked at them confused.

"Oh my goodness! The picture at the fruit parlor!" Sailor Mercury cried and Venus and Mars gasped.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" They cried and Sailor Moon shook her head confused than her eyes widened.

"Where is my sister?" She asked and Mercury's jaw dropped than she took off for the hallway.

"Crap!"

"Artemis…" Luna whispered quietly and Artemis blinked and looked at her.

"What is it Luna?" He asked and she shushed him.

"Artemis I can't hide this any longer… I have to tell you…" Luna began and then she froze feeling someone kneel behind her.

"Tell him what Luna?" A female voice asked curiously and Luna silently cursed.

"It's not nice to hide secrets," Neptune whispered standing behind Uranus and she looked up at the two sadly and Uranus quickly picked her up. She groaned and Neptune grabbed Artemis then the four were gone.

"All right… sister found… now who the hell is Tuxedo Kamen?!" Sailor Moon cried when suddenly a figure ran into the room. The girls gasped and fell silent as he rushed towards them. Sailor Moon touched her broach and de-transformed. Mars gasped and then watched as Usagi ran into Seiya's arms. Venus glanced at them all and then in one jump they were gone.

"Seiya knows she is Sailor Moon?" Jupiter whispered shocked.

"I can't believe Usagi would give away her identity…" Venus cried and Mars shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered and then the four were gone.

* * *

Her form relaxed on the sofa as her partner poured herself some water in the background. She glanced at the two she had placed on the coffee table.

"I'm all ears," she grinned and Luna hung her head sadly before the two strong outer Senshi in their human form.

"I know who the man in the tuxedo was," Luna began and Michiru gently sat on the arm of the sofa, Haruka's hand absently going to caress her back.

"The one who kissed our Princess?" Haruka asked and Luna sighed.

"He is the Prince of Earth, Endymion… The ruler of this world," Luna mumbled and Haruka sat up and her eyes widened, Michiru's widening as well.

"Endymion?" Haruka stuttered out. "He lives?" She gasped and Luna looked up to them.

"You know of him?" She asked and Haruka nodded gently curling her fingers into a ball.

"It was his power we felt…" Michiru said sliding next to her on the sofa and Haruka nodded in deep thought.

"What does he want from us?" Haruka asked and Luna sighed, her shred of hope vanishing realizing they didn't remember everything.

"Perhaps off his planet," Michiru smirked and Luna shook her head.

"Do you remember our last battle?" She asked looking at them and Artemis sighed.

"Dead Moon Circus… but what does that have to do with the Prince?" He asked and Haruka blinked as well as Michiru.

"Dead Moon what?" Michiru asked leaning forward and Artemis slowly turned his head to face them. Luna stared at him and a foreboding came over Artemis's heart and he stared back at his soul mate.

"Artemis…" Luna whispered and his mouth slightly dropped as memories rushed to him and then he growled and looked away.

"What?" Haruka asked alarmed and he shook his head and Luna nodded. She turned to them and began the detailed explanation starting from the very beginning that she could remember… The two outer Senshi sat back in wonder as the white cat also joined in, filling in the missing pieces where Luna fell lacking.

Things slowly began to click in Michiru and Haruka's head. Haruka shook her head shocked as Luna spoke of their death… she didn't remember this… flashes filled her mind of small portions, things that added up to nothing but images.

"Endymion is Usagi's true love and he is Tuxedo Kamen… the man that rescued Usagi this evening," Luna finally stated and Michiru put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"That means…" She mumbled and Haruka swore and then both quickly stood up. They rushed towards the door and Luna cried out.

"No! You are both sworn to silence!" She cried and they halted.

"We have to tell them! We have to tell her that she is with the wrong man!" Haruka yelled turning around and Luna shook her head.

"Sworn to silence by the order of your Prince," Luna mumbled and Haruka shook her head.

"He isn't…" She began and trailed off. Michiru put a hand on her arm and the two stared at the two cats. Horror passed through them as some of the puzzle pieces began to fit and they thought of Usagi with Seiya Kou.

"What agony he must be in," Michiru whispered, her voice wavering with emotion and Luna nodded miserably.

"Luna… how long have you known?" Artemis whispered stepping close to her.

"Only a few days now," she whispered and Haruka fell against the door.

"What do we do?" She asked and Michiru looked at her and then back at the cats.

"We help him win his love back," she announced and Haruka nodded as she gripped Michiru's hand. "Luna…" She began turning back to the small cat and she nodded.

* * *

Have a Wonderful Weekend!

Much Love and God Bless,

Marronett


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stars

Happy Saturday Friends!

Enjoy and drop me a line to let me know what you think ;)

* * *

Usagi sat quietly on the edge of the bed. She winced painfully as he pushed a vase full of flowers to the floor. A tear slid down her cheek and he groaned in agony before her. Yaten and Taiki stared at the door as they heard something crash to the floor. Yaten frowned as his eyes narrowed and he stood. Taiki stood as well and both retreated to their own room.

His form trembled before her and she heard a sob escape and she gasped.

"I was so scared…" He whispered and she stood.

"Seiya…" She cried out and he turned. She rushed into his arms and he held her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you," he cried and she shook her head into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and held her tightly to him. "Who was he?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I swear," she cried and he nodded and tipped her chin up towards him. "I'm so sorry… Please don't let this be a war with us…" She cried and he frowned down at her. "Don't let them fight," she cried clutching to his shirt and those words smacked her as an image shot through her head… this same setting… the same reason… two worlds fighting… only it smelled different.

"They just don't understand," Seiya whispered and Usagi shook her head.

"I can make them! Let me tell them!" She cried and he looked down at her sadly.

"Usagi your world is going to die… Galaxy will destroy this place…" He whispered and she shook her head.

"I will fight for it," she said defiantly and he frowned.

"Once we find our Princess… let me take you with me," he cried and she shook her head.

"I can't run from her! I can't leave this world… this is my home," she cried and he nodded miserably, his heart breaking.

"My love…" he whispered and she put a finger to his lips. A tear trickled down his cheek and she held onto him. "I wish I could show you how much you mean to me…" He whispered and she smiled.

"I feel it…" She whispered and he smiled and bent down pressing his lips against hers. Usagi wrapped her arms around him and returned it. Images shot into her head of a black top hat and white mask. She gasped and then kissed Seiya deeper wanting to forget him… wanting to forget the way his hands touched her… the way his lips felt… Seiya gripped onto her as their kiss became a battle of passion, each grasping for something they feared would vanish in the blink of an eye.

* * *

He sighed walking towards the door. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at it, his hands stuffed in his pocket as Motoki slowly opened the door. Deep blue eyes met dark blue and green ones and Mamoru grinned. Motoki let them inside as two cats followed by their feet. Mamoru stood to face them and they gently bowed before them.

"Your highness," Haruka mumbled and Mamoru smirked and then shot a look to the small black cat hiding behind Michiru's feet.

"Ladies…" He mumbled and they looked up at him and smiled. "What can I do for you?" He asked and Motoki glanced at them curiously.

"I think the question is Mr. Chiba… what can we do for you?" Michiru asked and Mamoru smiled at them, gently pressing his fingers against his lips. Haruka stared at the ring on his pinky finger and she looked up at him and nodded. For the first time in months she knew this was the first right step she had taken.

Motoki refilled Michiru's cup as Mamoru lounged before them, his face in deep thought.

"Aliens…" Mamoru mumbled rubbing his chin and Haruka nodded.

"Sailor Starlights… Usagi tries to win them over to her side…" She mumbled and sighed giving up the argument.

"She never believed in war… probably can't comprehend that their might be evil in them," he mumbled looking down and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Bless her large heart…

"I knew there was always something wrong with them…" Haruka mumbled and Mamoru looked up at them curiously.

"Something in their message… not evil… seeking…" Michiru mumbled and Motoki glanced at them, the two cats curled contently at Mamoru's side.  
"Who are you talking about?" Motoki asked and they looked up at him.

"The three lights." Haruka mumbled and Motoki shrugged.

"Maybe they are the Sailor Starlights," he mumbled into his coffee cup and a smirk fell on Michiru's lips.

"The Sailor Starlights are women," Haruka announced and Mamoru glanced at them, an odd thought coming into his mind and he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Isn't Seiya a three light?" He asked Motoki quietly and Motoki nodded, suddenly feeling sick.

"That would be an interesting twist," Michiru smirked and Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

"Only for your amusement dear," he replied and Haruka pressed her lips together to keep from grinning. "I am quite sure Usagi is not that kind of girl…" He said with a smirk of confidence and Haruka grinned.

"I'm not sure about that your highness… she did look upon me once," she said and Mamoru settled back in his chair, Luna sleeping peacefully on his lap, Artemis against the side of his leg and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Do not test me…" He replied, his voice full of power and Haruka smiled. "I have no problem hurting you," he mumbled into his cup and Michiru smiled.

"She is not that kind of girl," Michiru said ending the conversation and Haruka grew serious and stared at Mamoru… deep inside of him she saw a great loss… Motoki followed her gaze and sighed seeing the two cats curled up to them. They recognized who he was completely and found trust in him… why couldn't Usagi?

"We swear to help you in this Prince. She will remember," Haruka announced and Michiru smiled with a nod. Mamoru nodded.

"Yes, she will and she will be in very big trouble," Motoki mumbled and Haruka glanced at him and something passed between them… friendship.

"Thank you. I am taking it slow… There is no need for a rush at this moment. She is so young still… even while we were dating we were not fully awakened yet I seemed to have surpassed that point. I fear she may take much longer and that isn't necessarily a bad thing. I would want her to enjoy her teenage years. My main objective now is to keep her from Seiya, she has a few years to fall in love with me but it will be only me," Mamoru replied and the three nodded. "This new threat to our world… it must also be addressed," he mumbled and Haruka and Michiru nodded as they stood.

"We shall take care of it," they said in unison and he nodded towards them.

"Thank you," he replied and they smiled.

"Anything for our Princess," Haruka whispered and Michiru nodded.

* * *

She huffed pushing herself up the millionth step. She growled looking down and then her face turned to a frown as she saw the Shinto temple before her. Quietly she clasped her hands together as she walked towards the four gathered there. Luna walked at her feet, curious to know what was going on. Makoto sighed lying on her back on the porch as Minako leaned against a beam. Rei and Ami were discussing leaf patterns and Rei stilled when they saw Usagi approaching.

"Hi!" Usagi cried with a smile as she waved. They stared at her and her smile fell and she tapped her pointer fingers together as she looked down. Silence passed between them until finally Minako pushed herself to her feet.

"Usagi… how could you tell him?" Minako asked softly and Rei gritted her teeth, biting her tongue to keep herself from lashing out. "If he knows you're Sailor Moon then he knows the rest about all of us."

"But I trust him!" Usagi cried and Makoto rolled her eyes, not bothering to sit up.

"But can we trust him?" She asked and Usagi gasped.

"But you love the three lights!" She said and Rei let out a breath.

"There is a difference between girlish fantasies and your loyalty to what you were born for…" Ami mumbled with a frown and Usagi looked down sadly. Even Ami was against her?

"Do not blame Usagi… it was an accident," Luna finally spoke up and Artemis glanced at her. He had come home to a very pissed and frantic Mistress of Venus last night and he should have known to bother Luna about it. "They found out before Usagi even left with them on tour…" She mumbled and Rei shook her head.

"But they still know…" She whispered and Usagi let out a breath and wrapped her arms around herself.

"They are aliens from a planet called Kinmouku," Luna announced and Minako gasped. "Their planet was destroyed by Galaxia and they followed their Princess's light to this planet," Luna explained and Usagi nodded.

"Their planet was destroyed by Galaxia?" Makoto said sadly as she sat up to look at them.

"That is why they are idols… in their songs they are calling to her. Calling Princess Kakyuu," Usagi explained and Rei's mouth dropped.

"All those things Uranus would mutter now make sense," she mumbled and Usagi looked at them sadly.

"Please don't be mad at me. I want to help them find her! They are good I promise," she pleaded and Minako sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"We wish you would have told us," Minako mumbled and Usagi nodded.

"I wanted to but I was sworn to secrecy," she said sadly and Rei put a hand on her hip.

"So all three of those lights know who we are?" She asked and Usagi nodded. Ami sighed and sat next to Makoto.

"Now I'm really starting to worry about Galaxia… she could be a very big threat to us," Ami said and Minako nodded.  
"Seiya says she has amazing power… she is stealing everyone' star seeds in order to control the whole galaxy," Usagi cried and Minako looked at her.

"You held that from us too?!" She screeched and Usagi gasped.

"No! He just told me last night," she grumbled and Minako sighed.

"Oh… we need to form a plan!" She cried smacking her fist in her hand and the others nodded.

"She isn't anything like you've ever faced before," a male voice said walking towards them and Rei gasped as one appeared behind her.

"Yaten!" She screeched and he glanced at her and then the others as Seiya and Taiki walked up behind Usagi.

"She will destroy this planet… her power is too strong. There is no hope." Taiki said with a shake of his head and Makoto gasped.

"How could you give up on us so easily?" She cried and he looked away sadly.

"Well we aren't going to go down without a fight!" Rei cried and the others nodded chiming in.

"You have the same passion as Dumpling…" Seiya mumbled putting his hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"We all have it… to live in a world where we are free? Where the sun shines? Where laughter is? No one wants to die or see their world destroyed and it is our duty to protect this planet!" Minako cried and Usagi smiled.

"Right!" She cried and the others nodded.

"Whatever comes our way we will face it together," Minako cried holding out her hand and Usagi smiled and put hers on top. Rei grinned and put hers on top of that, Makoto and Ami quickly following.

"Together," Usagi cried and Yaten looked at them and then he began to walk away with Taiki.

"They are stronger then I thought," Yaten mumbled and Taiki nodded.

"I feel for them…" He whispered and Yaten nodded.

"So do I. I hope they win," he said quietly and Taiki nodded.

"May I steal Usagi away for awhile?" Seiya asked softly and the girls looked at each other and then Usagi.

"Please!" Usagi begged and Rei rolled her eyes. "I'll meet up with you guys later at Motoki's!" She promised.

"Fine," she hissed waving them away and Usagi giggled and grabbed Seiya's hand and raced towards the steps. He laughed and followed after and Minako sighed.

"Life never stops getting complicated," she mumbled and Ami shook her head.

"No it doesn't," she grinned and the four giggled and then Rei gasped.

"We forgot to talk to Usagi about Tuxedo Kamen!" She cried and Minako sighed and shrugged.

"We'll talk to her later," she replied and Luna sat up.

"You know…" She began and Artemis glanced at her. "I've really been having second thoughts about Usagi and Seiya…" She began and Artemis blinked wondering where she was going with this. The four girls looked at her curiously.

"Really? Why Luna?" Minako asked approaching her.

"Meatball head looks happy for once…" Rei mumbled and Luna sighed.

"He's an alien," she replied and Makoto laughed.

"We all are," she whispered and Minako nodded.

"But this is Usagi's home… The Earth is where she belongs. What if Seiya takes her somewhere else?" She asked and Minako laughed nervously.

"Usagi would never do that!" She cried dismissing the idea.

"Take her where?" Rei asked suspiciously and Minako glared at her.

"Don't even think that way!" She cried and Ami put a hand to her mouth.

"He could…" She whispered and Makoto laughed.

"Oh guys! They aren't that serious! We have nothing to worry about!" She said confidently and the others slowly nodded, laughing as they dismissed the idea.

Luna glanced at Artemis and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

He swiped the towel once more over the counter and the bell on the door dinged signaling new customers. He glanced up and two faces greeted him with a smile. He nodded to one as she headed towards the booth in the back, which already hosted four nosey girls.

"Manual labor looks good on you Mamoru-san," the second grinned walking up to him and Mamoru smirked.

"Thanks Man," he replied with a smirk and Haruka winked.

"Have you seen her today?" She asked taking a seat at the counter, leaning towards him. Mamoru shook his head.

"She was very upset at me the other day… I wouldn't be surprised if she ignores me the rest of her life," he replied and Haruka smiled.

"Have you forgotten your love already? Usagi is as forgiving as she is sweet," she said crossing her legs, her blazer falling over her shoulders perfectly. Mamoru had to admit she made a nice looking man…

"Michiru… why is Haruka talking to Mamoru-san?" Minako asked suspiciously and Michiru giggled.

"They are friends," she replied with a shrug and Makoto motioned for her to join them. "How are things with all of you? Where is Usagi?" She asked softly and Ami sighed.

"With Seiya," she replied, she deeply admired the ocean goddess… both shared a common love. Michiru's face displayed a bit of worry at that statement and she leaned towards them.

"Oh… do you think it's wise she really continue on with a relationship with him?" She asked and Minako gasped.

"You too?" She cried and Michiru blinked. "Wow how things change in just a few days," she mumbled, her mind searching for an answer to defend them.

"He just doesn't seem Usagi's type," she commented and Makoto shrugged.

"He somewhat reminds me of a cross between Haruka-san and…" Makoto began as she glimpsed around the parlor and the others looked at her curiously. "Mamoru-san!" She cried and Michiru giggled.

"That's an odd pickings," Rei mumbled and Makoto shrugged. "Yet makes sense… Seiya's girly yet manly… oh he's desperately in love with her," Rei mumbled and Makoto nodded.

"Exactly and I don't think their relationship is that serious so I don't really think we have anything to worry about," Makoto smiled and Michiru raised an eyebrow and shrugged gently taking her coffee to her lips.

Suddenly the door burst open and the bell rung frantically. Mamoru looked up and smiled slightly seeing a bundle of sunshine storm in.

"Speak of the devil…" Mamoru mumbled and opened his mouth to say something to her when she let out a cry.

"Guess what!" She cried and everyone in the diner looked at her, her loud outburst disturbing everyone in the area.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked curiously looking towards the door.

"What's she yelling about?" Rei asked standing up slightly from her seat.

"I'm engaged!" Usagi suddenly cried holding up her left hand and Mamoru and Hakaru's face dropped.

"Shit," they hissed and Mamoru felt as if someone had cut the legs out from under him.

"Oh my God!" Minako cried and then everyone turned mean eyes to Makoto who gasped shocked.

"You said it wasn't serious!" Rei screamed at her and Usagi sighed happily and bounced towards Mamoru and Haruka. She heard yelling from the other side of the room and ignored it as she walked up to the person she wanted to see to gloat.

"Like my ring Mamoru-san?" She asked flaunting the three-karat triangular diamond in his face. He glanced at her silently.

"Usagi-chan… that's not polite," Haruka snapped and Usagi blinked at her.

"You want to marry a rock star?" Mamoru asked point blankly and Usagi blinked and turned her attention back to him. She pulled back her hand and shook her head.

"No. I'm marrying a man who loves me and shares my same dreams," she said breathlessly and Mamoru felt his shoulders sag more. He leaned on the counter and looked straight into her eyes and she gulped. She felt power emit from him.

"And this guy shares your dreams?" Two voices said to her at once and she looked confused as she glanced at Mamoru and Haruka. Mamoru cast a look to Haruka.

"Maybe I don't know what my dreams are yet," she replied and Mamoru looked at her and she gulped under his gaze. She felt like he could see straight through her. He reached over the counter and gently grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? You don't love him," he said gently and Usagi pulled her hand back, the diamond loose on her finger.

"Yes I do and he loves me. What can be so wrong with that?" She cried and Mamoru's face shifted into sadness and hers softened. Did Mamoru have a heart? Haruka gently took her hand and led her away towards the booth where more yelling was taking place.

"Leave him alone Usagi," Haruka mumbled and Usagi pouted. Mamoru stared at the counter and dropped his towel on it. He felt his heart shatter… Hadn't Serenity said the same words to her father about their relationship with only a few more adjectives in it?

"Usagi-Chan!" Minako cried and Usagi smiled walking up to her friends.

"Isn't it exciting?" She cried and for a brief second Minako grinned and smiled at her.

"You're going to marry a rock star!" She cried and Usagi nodded enthusiastically.

"Minako!" Ami cried and pulled the blonde back into her seat.

"Usagi… we had no idea… you were that close…" Makoto began with a slight smile and Usagi's face fell.

"You aren't happy for me ?" She asked and Rei gasped.

"Oh no! We are! We are!" Rei said and the others nodded. "But marriage?" She said skeptically and Usagi nodded holding her left hand.

"I know… the thought had never crossed my mind either," Usagi said with a shrug and Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitten… you are in love with him yet marriage never crossed your mind?" She asked softly and Usagi looked thoughtful.

"Never crossed your mind! It was you're only dream that you would obsess about over and over…" Rei grumbled rolling her eyes to the sky. Mamoru gasped and jumped on the counter, wishing he could egg Rei on. Usagi always spouted about marriage when they were together…

"I've never heard her talk about marriage," Minako mumbled and Mamoru's head fell a little bit. Damn Minako.

"Could you not make it so obvious!" Motoki hissed quietly pulling him off of the counter and Mamoru grumbled. Damn Motoki. Ami blinked leaning over to gaze at Motoki and Mamoru. Haruka smiled and stepped in her view and she looked at her a little surprised.

"Did I say I wanted to marry Seiya?" Usagi asked curiously and Rei stared at her, Makoto and Minako gazing at Rei. Michiru gently took Usagi's left hand and looked at the diamond. Makoto slid across to sit closer to her as both women inspected it.

"You must have dear if you allowed him to put this on your finger," Michiru smiled up at her and Usagi blushed.

"Wow," Makoto mumbled and Michiru looked up at Haruka.

"It barely fits your finger Usagi," Michiru observed and Usagi nodded.

"Seiya was kind of in a rush to buy it, I'm going to get it sized at Naru's shop," she said with a smile and everyone fell silent. Usagi looked at them and smiled. "You're all going to be bridesmaids!" She cried out and everyone looked at her.

"Are you going to get married soon?" Michiru asked alarmed and Usagi shook her head and then shrugged.

"I don't know…" she whispered and Haruka smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "None of you look happy at all for me!" She cried out suddenly and Minako smiled slightly.

"We are," she tried and Ami sighed.

"Are you going to move away?" Rei asked suddenly and Usagi smiled and reached over grabbing her and Minako's hands.

"Of course not! I could never leave any of you!" She cried and Ami leaned forward putting her mouth next to Usagi's ear.

"He is an alien. Our planet is about to be destroyed. Why do you think he put a ring on your finger unless he wanted to take you off of the planet?" She hissed and Usagi's face fell, Ami's words hitting her like a hammer and Minako stared at Ami horrified.

"What?" Haruka said catching the end of that and Michiru ducked her head under Usagi to stare horrified at Ami, her aquatic companion. "Usagi you can't!" Haruka cried and Motoki made a bad face and Mamoru grumbled. Damn Haruka.

Usagi pulled her hands back up and stared at them as if her heart was just broken.

"Why can't any of you be happy for me? You all make it seem like I've committed some crime for wanting to be happy with someone!" She cried as tears came to her eyes. "I thought you were my friends! All I see is your disappointment in me! Why?" She cried and then rushed out of the diner, tears flowing down her face.

"Look what you did!" Minako cried as she tried to rush over Rei towards the exit of the booth.

"Me!? I'm the only one who spoke the truth!" Ami cried as Rei began to push her out.

"Yelling won't solve this girls!" Haruka blurt out and then sighed running a hand down her face. This had to be a nightmare.

"Haruka!" A voice hissed behind her and she silently cursed and she grabbed Michiru's hand.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked as she scurried out of the booth after Michiru. Mamoru walked around the corner and Michiru waved as the three quickly vanished into the back. "Oh goodness…" Makoto mumbled as Ami hit the floor, Rei falling on top of her.

"This is a disaster!" Minako cried and Makoto caught her before she fell on top of Rei and Ami.

"Girls!" Motoki yelled at them and they gasped and looked up at him. "I suggest you go find her and fix this now," he hissed pointing towards the door and they all nodded. Rei got up and yanked Ami to her feet. Ami grumbled and pushed past her and jumped grabbing a photo off of Motoki's wall. He watched her curiously and she smiled shyly at him.

"May I borrow this?" She asked quietly and he smiled with a nod.

"For however long you need," he smiled and she winked and rushed after the rest of the girls.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind!?" Yaten screamed and Seiya nodded staring at the floor.

"I think so," he mumbled and Taiki couldn't even speak.

"You asked her to marry you?" He cried and Seiya nodded.

"I love her," he said honestly and Yaten's mouth dropped open and a word couldn't come from his mouth. Taiki leaned towards them.

"Can I remind you that you are a girl on your home planet!" Taiki screamed and Seiya grumbled and stood turning his back away from them.

"Look… we like Usagi…" Yaten began and Seiya turned to look at him and Yaten gulped. Silence passed between them and Yaten finally gave up. "Congratulations," he hissed crossing his arms across his chest. "But I won't be the one protecting you before our Princess," he growled and Taiki rolled his eyes as Seiya smiled.

* * *

Usagi whimpered walking up to her steps. She looked up at the darkening sky and frowned, not even knowing how long she had wondered around the park. Her ring caught the last reflecting rays from the sun as they set and she sighed seeing it shine into the sky. She felt so lonely… that no one understood her. She closed her front door behind her and slipped off her shoes.

"Hello Usagi!" Her mother chimed and Usagi looked up at her and sighed.

"Hi mom," she replied heading towards the steps.

"Oh dear… your band has been on the news all night! One of them has gotten engaged I think," she muttered and Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly went for the steps. She pouted making her way up them and dragged her feet towards her room. She missed Rei… missed Minako. Missed how she used to be around her friends. Miserably she pushed her door open and blinked seeing her lights on. She looked into her room and her eyes widened in shock seeing magazines strewn across the floor and a blonde thumbing through them.

"Oh there you are silly!" Her voice cried and Usagi shut her door staring at her with surprise.

"Minako-chan?" She gasped and the blonde smiled at her holding up the magazine.

"I've been looking for the perfect bridal dress for you!" She cried and Luna flipped a page in one of the books, Artemis commenting beside her.

"Dress!" Chibi Chibi cried holding up a piece of paper with a woman on it in white. White roses were embroidered into it and she pointed at it enthusiastically.

"Really?" Usagi asked walking towards her and Minako sighed with a smile looking up at her.

"Usagi… you are my Princess but also my best friend," she cried grabbing Usagi's hand and pulling her down to sit beside her. "If you are happy… I am happy and I will help you plan this rock star wedding and everything will be gorgeous!" She laughed and Usagi laughed and looked at the bridal magazines before her. Minako watched her expectantly and then pointed to a picture. "Do you like this one?" She asked and Usagi shook her head and looked at her.

"I don't want to pick out a wedding dress," she mumbled and Minako smiled.

"How about bridesmaids?" She asked and Usagi thought about it for a moment and then grinned with a shake of her head.

"I don't want to think about getting married!" She cried and Minako grinned. "I just want to be normal Usagi with her four best friends and live out the rest of my pre-planned days until Galaxia destroys us and if I get married in a few years… good for me," she sighed and smiled finally getting that off of her chest. She heard a rustling in her closet and then gasped as three forms tumbled out of it.

"Boy are we glad to hear you say that!" Makoto laughed and Usagi's eyes lit up. Rei rushed forward and tackled her in a hug.

"I was so afraid you were going to get married!" She cried and Usagi giggled hugging onto her.

"I know you too well Usagi-chan," Minako smirked and Ami smiled plopping down in the middle of them and she turned a photo around to face them.

"This is Tuxedo Kamen," she said pointing to the photo and Chibi-Chibi gasped and reached for it. "He is the guy in the tuxedo who kissed you," she said and Rei sighed wrapping an arm around Usagi.

"We have been trying to talk to you for days about him but you're always doing something… I had a vision about him three days ago. Luna thinks he may be the rightful ruler of this world," Rei explained and Usagi looked awed at the picture and she grabbed it. A shiver ran down her spine as warmth passed over her… she gulped remembering the feel of his lips on hers and she looked away from the photo and glanced at her ring finger and sighed thinking of Seiya. Thinking about a stupid man in a tuxedo was ridiculous. She looked back at it and frowned slightly.

"This looks so familiar…" She mumbled running her fingers over the smiling face covered by glass.

"That's cause it was hanging in the Fruit Parlor. Motoki took it from one of our battles. He says that Tuxedo Kamen use to rescue you whenever you got in a pinch," Minako explained and Usagi let Chibi-Chibi take the photo from her.

"Geez he must have been around a lot," Usagi mumbled and Rei laughed.

"I said the same thing!" She cried and Usagi shot her a look and then pinched her playfully.

"What did he say to you Usagi?" Luna asked and Usagi thought for a moment.

"He said that he would always be my protector…" She replied and Makoto smiled.

"That sounds nice," she smiled and Usagi shrugged trying to ignore the tingling in her spine.

"Oh yes… who wouldn't love a grown man running around in a tuxedo after me," Rei hissed with a wink and Usagi laughed and looked at them all and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I missed you all so much," she sniffed and Minako smiled and patted her hand.

"There there Usagi… we would never abandon you," she grinned and Makoto smiled sitting up.

"You are the glue that holds us together!" She cried and Ami grinned sitting next to her.

"The surprise in our party!" She laughed.

"The fruit in our fruit loops," Rei grinned and Usagi gasped and tackled her, the two wrestling across the floor. Suddenly Rei let out a cry of pain.

"Ouch Usagi!" She cried and Usagi gasped as Rei stared at her ring finger. Usagi looked at the ring and then Rei. Rei grabbed it and it slid off of her finger and she tossed it to Ami.

"Rei!" Usagi cried and tackled her and Ami laughed and stood up.

"Ami over here!" Makoto cried and Usagi gasped and lunged for Ami's ankles. Ami gasped as she tossed the ring to Makoto, her form collapsing to the floor. She laughed and Usagi stood.

"I'm going to take you down Jupiter!" She cried playfully and Jupiter laughed and then paled as Usagi rushed towards her. Minako laughed grabbing the ring and danced across the room. The girls laughed and jumped on Usagi's bed and Makoto grabbed her in a giant bear hug.

"We forgive you if you marry an alien," she sighed and Usagi growled at her.

"Only if you get us dates with the other two," Minako laughed and Ami rolled her eyes.

"Oh for heaven's…" Her voice was cut off as Rei smacked her with a pillow.

"Take that prodigy!" She cried and the blue haired genius gasped and grabbed Usagi's other pillow and smacked Rei with it knocking her off the bed.

"Ha ha! Take that priestess and like it!" Ami cried out and the other girls gasped looking at her. Ami looked at them and a blush rose to her cheeks and then Usagi began to clap.

"Bravo Ami-chan!" Minako grinned and Rei smirked.

* * *

Usagi sat quietly in the middle of her bed. The girls had left two hours ago and her pillow was calling to her. Defiantly she stared at the rock on her finger instead.

"You look troubled," Luna whispered quietly and Usagi gasped, her mind breaking as Luna brought her to reality. "Is everything all right?" She asked and Usagi's blue eyes glanced at her.

"I still feel it…" She whispered, shame and guilt coming to her eyes and Luna finally grew concerned. She sat before her Princess, her eyes reading her.

"Feel what Usagi?" She asked gently and Usagi gulped.

"His kiss…" She whispered and Luna blinked at her. She sighed, she actually thought Usagi was having a crisis… she grumbled. What a foolish girl obsessing over Seiya's kisses. "It burned like he was in agony… it was heart wrenching as if the one thing he wanted in life he couldn't have… His heart spilled out to me in that kiss," she whispered and Luna froze. "He saw straight through me… Oh God…" She said, panic rising in her voice as tears began to fill her eyes. "I can't forget his face. I want to help him… comfort him but I don't know how! I'm horrible aren't I Luna?" She cried and Luna could only stare at her surprised.

"Why would you say such a thing?" She asked softly, gently putting a paw on Usagi's leg.

"Because I'm supposed to love Seiya!" Usagi cried and then threw herself on the bed and Luna sighed. There was the Usagi she knew… tantrum and all. Her sobs racked throughout the room and Luna frowned helplessly.

"What if he isn't supposed to be your true love Usagi?" Luna asked softly and Usagi's cries slowly got quieter until they stopped and she lifted her head.

"Why? Am I not supposed to be loved?" She cried and Luna shook her head and padded towards her.

"That isn't what I meant… you are destined to love Usagi…It's something you need inside of you like air… all I'm saying is it might not be Seiya," Luna said sadly and Usagi wept more, letting out cries into her pillow.

A plunk came at her balcony door and then another. Luna tilted her head to the side watching it and a knock came at her door. Usagi sniffed and wiped her tears with her sleeve as she watched the door open. Silently she watched Chibi-Chibi enter and re-close the door. She trotted forward holding a small stuffed bunny and then walked directly to the balcony doors. Another plunk was heard and Usagi blinked.

"What was that?" She asked and stood walking to the doors. Luna peeked that way and then tugged on Chibi-Chibi's pajama's pulling her back into the room.

Usagi slowly stepped out into the moonlight and caught an assailant in her eyesight as he prepared for anther throw. He looked at the rock and smiled up at her as he jingled it in his hand. Her deep blue eyes widened in shock and he raised an eyebrow at her. Anger rushed through her and she gripped the railings.

"What are you doing here baka-san?!" She hissed quietly and he looked up at her through the iron gate.

"I heard you crying from across town and I wanted to see if you were all right," he whispered, his black hair shining in the moonlight and something snapped in Usagi's heart. She growled pushing it away angrily. Mamoru made her uncomfortable. She had Seiya and didn't need some stupid jerk. She gasped horrified at the thought that she would even compare him with Seiya. God what was happening to her?

"I am not that loud!" She whined and Mamoru almost burst into laughter and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" He hissed and she scrunched her face up in anger. He looked down and grinned, this was probably a step in the wrong direction… probably a horrible career move for them… but he had to take it. Gently he twirled a red rose in his fingertips and looked up at her. Her face froze and she took a step back… the way he looked at her… his eyes… She put a hand over her heart and he grinned. "Come take a walk with me…" He whispered and she could only stare in wonder as he extended the red rose towards her. It was blooming in all of its glory and was the deepest red she had ever seen. She glanced at Mamoru and a pang of guilt hit her and she shook her head roughly.

"Go home Mamoru-san," she meant roughly but it came out as a gentle squeak and she spun and raced into her room, shutting the doors and locking them tightly. Her heart raced and Chibi-Chibi looked up at her but she could only stare at the floor. Was that Mamoru? It couldn't have been… why was he being nice to her? Mamoru was a jerk… a man not to be trusted. Her mind felt woozy. Yet he was outside her door with a flower wanting to comfort her? She growled and rolled her eyes. What an idiot he was!

Chibi-Chibi smiled and held something out to her. Usagi sighed and looked at her then a quiet scream left her lips. Chibi-Chibi gasped and Usagi watched in slow motion as the priceless rose fell from her chubby little fingers. Both watched it and Usagi's breath hitched as it hit the ground, landing bud first to bounce its stem down.

She felt a piece of her heart break. A scream filled her ears but it wasn't from the outside world but within… Voices filled her head and gently her frame moved down to retrieve it. Chibi-Chibi moved as well and Usagi felt as if her body had lost control. Voices and dark images with dark backgrounds flashed through her mind then another scream.

 _"Endymion!"_  
Usagi gasped and stood up quickly only to fall against her wall. Luna watched her concerned and Chibi-Chibi blinked at her sudden jerk movement. Usagi felt her heart stop for a moment and then Chibi-Chibi put her hands on her cheeks and squeezed.

Usagi gasped and then grabbed the child.

"Chibi-Chibi!" She scolded and the girl smiled at her and cuddled into her arms. Usagi let out a breath and looked at Luna who stared at her intently.

"It's ok to not love Seiya," Luna whispered softly and Usagi looked down at the small girl who was beginning to fall asleep. "It isn't right Princess to deny your heart…" Luna smiled and Usagi looked up at her, her eyes glistening.

"What if he is the desire?" She asked softly and Luna sighed.

"Are you sure he is the face you see in your dreams?" She asked and lay contently in Usagi's bed. Usagi glanced up at her.

"I don't see anyone in my dreams…" She whispered and Luna yawned, her body stretching.

"That's too bad Usagi… dreams are the best place to find yourself," she mumbled and slowly Usagi crawled into her bed, cuddling Chibi-Chibi to her. She glanced at the small child and then towards the moon outside. Mamoru was a fool for trying to be nice to her… she could see through it! The fake concern… the sincerity in his eyes… the rose… the untold secrets… What a baka.

* * *

 _"Acquiarious… Antorous… Manifestious…" The soft voice rattled terms and her form leaned against the back of her padded chair. The words continued but the pupils eyes had glanced away from her tutor to stare out towards the world around them._

 _"You aren't listening to her," a voice snapped and her tutor sighed. "Where is your mind?" The voice asked curiously and blue eyes met a set of dark purple._

 _"Cutorious, Anora, Malugo." Serenity replied, her lips forming into a delicate smirk and she heard her text book being shut. A small breath escaped her lips and she pushed herself from her chair, the other two standing as well. "Lets go on an adventure," she announced, a playful glint coming to her eyes as she walked out of the palace's library. Her two guards exchanged a look and then quickly scurried after her._

 _"Where would you like to go? We could visit your father?" The aquatic warrior tried, her blue boots clicking on the crystal floor._

 _"It is far too hot… Mars would be the only one to enjoy the journey," Serenity whispered as she delicately chewed on her bottom lip. Her mind was already looking for her next conquest._

 _"Sometimes even I do not enjoy the Sun," a voice sighed from behind her, her raven hair cascading down her back and uniform._

 _"We should train," Mercury announced and Mars nodded. Suddenly they halted when their Princess spun around to look at them, her eyes alive with merriment._

 _"I agree. Let's go to Earth," she whispered and both of their faces fell._

 _"No, Serenity," Mars scolded and Mercury shook her head and both walked past their Princess._

 _"We would break a number of laws… Earth is neutral and out of our jurisdiction… they are our enemies," Mercury spouted as her form and her companions marched down the hall. Serenity followed after them dutifully._

 _"Earthlings are foolish mortals… they believe us demons with witchcraft," Mars spat and suddenly pale digits wrapped around their arms and pulled them to a stop. The Princess came between them and they glanced at her, her silver hair flowing to the floor._

 _"I might not have made myself clear… I didn't say it was a suggestion," she mumbled and the two narrowed their eyes and grabbed her arms and marched with her down the hallway._

 _"And are you going to explain why you are handling our Princess so roughly?" A new voice said as they walked into a large marble coliseum. Her blonde hair blew behind her and the two placed the smirking Princess on her feet before their leader._

 _"She is seeking adventure," Mars spat and a form walked towards them draped in green._

 _"How exciting. I was getting bored," she mumbled and Venus looked carefully at her cousin._

 _"She wants to go to Earth," Mercury said and Jupiter let out a chuckle._

 _"Brave Serenity…" She mused with a tisk._

 _"Nom" Venus said simply and Serenity smiled at her. "I know why you are going Serenity… and do not even give me those eyes."_

 _"He smolders…" Serenity purred and Mercury stepped away disgusted._

 _"Endymion is powerful," Venus corrected as she walked around her Princess._

 _"I can beat him," she said nonchalantly and Mars smirked crossing her arms across her chest._

 _"He is the rightful heir to the throne of that world… You have no right challenging him. He is a Prince! Set your sights lower," Venus mumbled and Serenity let out a soft sigh._

 _"Dear Minet… who can be lower then a Prince?" Serenity smirked and Jupiter grinned towards their leader who only looked amused at their Princess. Slowly she stepped behind Serenity and put her lips near her ears._

 _"No," she whispered and Serenity smiled once more._

* * *

Usagi shifted in her bed and sighed, her head ached. She yawned and wrapped her arms around Chibi-Chibi's small frame.

"Hello Usagi!" Makoto grinned and Usagi yawned walking up to her. "You look tired," Minako observed and Usagi stretched.

"Didn't you say that you thought Tuxedo Kamen was the ruler of this world?" She asked in a half yawn and Rei picked up her head to look at them.

"Luna said so," she replied and Usagi shrugged and then glanced over towards the pond. Chibi-Chibi smiled chasing a butterfly with her tiny net.

"Chibi-Chibi vanishes a lot," she mumbled and Ami looked towards the small child as they all rested in Tokyo Park. Makoto had fixed them a delicious picnic. Suddenly something wafted through her nose and she squealed rushing to Makoto's side as she pulled out the first helping of food.

"Where do you think she goes?" Ami asked and Usagi shrugged as she began to stuff her face. "You know I've really been wondering about her…" She mumbled.

"Good Day girls," a voice said from above them and Usagi blinked blocking the sun with her hand as she spied the two. She smiled brightly and they returned the gesture.

"Would you like to join us Michiru-san and Haruka-san?" Makoto asked and the two shook their heads gently.

"We would love to but we have something else to do today," Haruka explained and Usagi blinked seeing someone walk towards them.

"Oh no… not again," she hissed and Haruka looked towards where she was glaring. The figure walked towards them, his form clad in black and he gently pulled his sunglasses off as he approached them.

"Hello Mamoru-san," Rei greeted with a smile and he grinned at her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Makoto offered and Usagi gasped. Offer HER food to that baka? She bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"I'm glad you girls can relax," Mamoru mumbled and Minako sighed.

"Everyone needs to have fun to be reminded what a joy it is to live!" She said holding up a finger and Ami nodded slightly and Mamoru grinned.

"Indeed they do," he mumbled and looked towards Haruka and she looked back at the girls.

"Good day girls," she smiled and the three left them quietly. Suddenly Usagi gasped and the girls looked at her.

"Do you think Mamoru is dating them?" She asked and everyone looked at her with horror. Usagi blinked. "What?" She asked and Rei looked away suddenly feeling queezy.

"That is sick Usagi," she hissed and Ami glanced at her blonde friend.

"I have seen them hanging out quite a lot…" She mumbled and Usagi watched the three vanish curiously… this was a mystery she would have to figure out. She stood up and the girls looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked and Usagi grinned and tiptoed out of the picnic.

"To investigate!" She cried and Minako looked at the others then grinned jumping up. Ami sighed and she Rei and Makoto quickly packed up their lunch. With one swoosh Usagi scooped up Chibi-Chibi and the six were gone.

* * *

Have a great week!

Don't forget to review ;) It makes everyone happy.

God Bless and Much Love,

~Marronett


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stars

So, I've actually been writing Sailor Moon Fanfiction for over 20 years.  
I don't think I've done like anything for twenty years… so it's pretty funny that the one thing I have done is write fanfiction.

Over the years my fanfiction has grown up with me and I've somehow written my own canon alongside Naoko T's. Will she be offended? Nope. Not making any money off of it. Would she love it? I'd love to think so… but if not, it's totally fine.

Because I love it! It's become so much a part of what I love about Sailor Moon that each story is affected by the canon I've written around it. That is why I am bringing this up. I slightly allude to the canon I've wrapped around the Sailor Moon world in the ending. More importantly… I WROTE THE ENDING!

That's right people. This story is done. Boom.  
Is this the last chapter? No. But we will get there!

If you are interested in my canon and how it ties along side the Sailor Moon Universe it is outlined in my profile:  
It starts with my take on the Moon Kingdom in _Conquest_ all the way to after Crystal Tokyo in _Sailor Cosmos_. It isn't all correct with the original canon as I said but I enjoy the way it makes sense and hope you will too! _Conquest_ is currently getting an overhaul so don't go read that one until I post a new chapter on it in a few weeks because then it will all be updated.

So, that was my sidebar. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Perhaps we should discover where they came from," Haruka mumbled and Mamoru nodded. "Maybe they want our Princess for more then they let on," she added and Mamoru glanced at Michiru.

"What do you think?" He asked and Michiru pressed her lips together.

"They invaded our planet and then chose to become idols? It is clear they want something… they have messages in their songs eluding… almost calling to something. I felt it when I played with them," she added and Mamoru sighed.

"This new information makes me worry more not only for Usagi's heart but now her life," he mumbled and the two Senshi looked at him with worry.

"Oh. Excuse me for just a moment," Michiru suddenly said and the two stopped and watched her vanish into a store.

Usagi quietly leaned her head around the corner.

"What are they doing?" Rei asked and Usagi blinked spying the two. They looked like two men discussing something but Usagi knew better.

"It's just Mamoru and Haruka," she whispered and Rei gasped and leaned her head out too. Makoto sighed and Ami quietly munched on a sandwich, her nose in a book. Minako gasped and bent down to look under Usagi's head.

"What are they doing? Doesn't Mamoru know Haruka is with Michiru?" Minako hissed and Usagi growled.

"He ruins relationships and lives!" She gasped and Rei rolled her eyes.

"He isn't that kind of guy," Rei mumbled pulling back and Usagi huffed turning to look at her.

"Oh how do you know? Just because you dated him?" She accused and Rei put her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" She cried and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"You don't even remember!" She yelled and Rei pressed her lips together, her nostrils flaring. Ami looked up from her book.

"Doesn't that seem a bit odd that Rei doesn't remember dating him or us remember him being our friend?" Ami asked and Makoto nodded.

"Chibi!" A voice cried and Usagi gasped and looked around panicked.

"Where is Chibi-Chibi?" She asked and the girls looked around as well.

"You were supposed to be watching her meatball head!" Rei yelled and Usagi growled.

"Oh shut up Rei!" She screamed and Minako tapped Usagi's shoulder. Usagi spun around and Minako pulled her head as they looked around the corner to see Chibi-Chibi skipping up to Mamoru. "No!" Usagi whispered and then pulled back.

"Haruka is touching Mamoru!" Minako whispered and all of the girls gasped and looked. Haruka had squeezed Mamoru's arm and suddenly Chibi-Chibi grasped onto Mamoru's leg. The girls gasped and drew their head back to not be seen.

"Oh he makes me so mad!" Usagi yelled and then turned the corner. Rei's eyes widened and Minako gasped.

"Usagi!" She cried and followed after, the other three jumping out as well.

Mamoru nodded as Haruka tried once more to lift his spirits. It was new to have her actually being nice to him. She was truly devoted to her Princess. Suddenly something grasped onto his leg and he looked down with surprise that soon turned into a smile.

"Usagi must be near by," Haruka mumbled sliding her hands into her pockets and Mamoru nodded scooping the small child up. "She likes you very much," the wind Senshi commented and Mamoru smiled as her chubby arms wrapped around his neck.

"I think she may be Usagi and I's…" He replied and Haruka smiled.

"Child stealer!" A voice hissed and Haruka grinned as the blonde and her entire troupe showed up. "Mamoru-baka you are getting on my last nerve!" She screeched and Mamoru sighed, he didn't even want to have to fight her.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Minako asked sweetly and Haruka smiled down at the Senshi of Love. Mamoru glanced at Usagi and raised an eyebrow at her suspicious observing of them.

"You two have really been hanging out a lot," her voice suddenly said, the anger in it gone and Haruka looked at Mamoru and then back at her Princess and no words could come out. Usagi looked up at her and the rest watched in silence. She took a step towards Haruka and tried to whisper. "I thought you didn't like men," she said and Haruka jerked up and surprise crossed her face. A blush started to appear and Mamoru could only balk at the five girls before them… did they think… did she think… they… they were… Embarrassment crept onto Mamoru's face at Usagi's accusing glare and Haruka began to stutter.

"She doesn't," a voice announced walking to them, her arm slithering over Haruka's strong shoulder. "I have also been hanging around Mamoru with them. We are all just friends," she re-assured and Mamoru felt uncomfortable and Haruka leaned towards Michiru as if in confirmation that she was the only one that she wanted. Usagi crossed her arms across her chest and eyed the three suspiciously. Why would Michiru-san and Haruka-san make friends with Mamoru? Why did they hang out so much together? None of this was adding up but she would find out. Somehow.

"Are you jealous?" A voice asked and Usagi gasped and jumped.

"Me? No! Never!" She snapped hastily and Mamoru smirked down at her. He took a step towards her and Minako blinked as she and Rei took a step back.

"It's ok to admit you are," he said softly and Usagi stared at him horrified. He placed Chibi-Chibi at her feet and the small child whined and reached for him again. He gently directed with his fingers for her to stay put and the small child obeyed with a frown. Usagi's mouth dropped and no words came to her mouth. How dare he assume she was jealous! Her eyes darted to stare at all of her Senshi looking at her with curious eyes. They did too? She pressed her lips together and a growl died in her throat.

"You're the one who is in love with me!" She screeched and he smiled and stepped away from her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking again.

"See you around Dumpling," he called over his shoulder and Usagi gasped. Haruka and Michiru smiled as they began walking with him.

"Wow… that was weird," Makoto mumbled and Ami nodded and then smiled slightly.

"He didn't deny that he loved you," Rei said watching his back retreat and then looked at Usagi and Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Well aren't you getting everyone hot and heavy!" Minako laughed and Usagi gulped and panic began to rise in her. Mamoru couldn't love her… that was absurd… she didn't love Mamoru… he wasn't as handsome as Seiya… ok that wasn't true. Mamoru was one of the cutest guys she had ever met… She let out an aggravated cry.

"No!" She said and Ami looked at her and put a hand on her arm.

"What's the matter?" She asked worried and the three other girls crowded around her.

"I don't like him!" She snapped and Rei grinned.

"We didn't say you did we said…" She said pointing in Mamoru's direction but Usagi cut her off.

"I love Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!" She cried and Makoto pressed her lips together and glanced at Minako who nodded slightly.

"Ok," Minako said and Ami gently took Usagi's arm.

"Maybe you need sugar," she tried and Usagi felt like she was going to throw up as Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen snuck into her thoughts. She was so confused…

"Yeah, you need sugar," Minako said taking Usagi's other arm as they led her towards Motoki's. Rei and Makoto followed casting curious glances between them as Chibi-Chibi skipped beside them, sometimes looking longingly over her shoulder after Mamoru.

"What was that about?" Makoto mouthed and Rei shrugged and glanced at the blonde before them curiously.

* * *

"Galaxy-samma is growing impatient… she is going to kill you," Sailor Lead-Crow said frantically and Sailor Aluminum Siren wrote quietly in her book. She paced watching her calm companion. Wasn't she worried for her life? "You need to find a star seed!" She cried and Aluminum Siren nodded then stood and smiled closing her diary.

"I'll be right back," she said and Lead-Crow looked at her alarmed.

"What? Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously and then clamored after her rival.

* * *

Usagi sat placid in the park as she stared at the pond before her. Light reflected off of her engagement ring and she gulped. Images flashed into her mind and she wanted to let out a cry. Why was he in her head? She put a hand to her head and opened her eyes and gasped seeing herself sitting on the grass before her with Mamoru-san of all people! They were having a picnic and they were laughing. Usagi shook her head violently and closed her eyes. Why was she daydreaming such things?

"Tuskino Usagi," a voice hissed above her and Usagi blinked opening her eyes. She gasped staring at the figure before her. Long blue hair fell to her ankles and she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm very happy to meet a holder of a real star seed!" She cried and Usagi's face dropped. "Sailor Moon hand it over!" She cried holding out her hand and Usagi gasped horrified. How did she know that?

"Never!" Usagi cried and began to back up. She touched her broach and then screamed into the air. "Moon Eternal Make-up!" She yelled and Sailor Aluminum Siren gasped backing up as light engulfed the small girl and she smiled. She knew she was right! She had seen that same light come from her at the studio at Galaxy T.V. Sailor Moon hit the ground and Aluminum Siren fired at her and she gasped jumping out of the way. Her form rolled through the grass and then a phone booth appeared and Lead-Crow stepped out.

"Where did you go?" She scolded her partner and Aluminum Siren smiled pointing towards the girl on the ground before her. "Sailor Moon?" She cried and her partner nodded.

"She is a holder of a real star seed," she said and Sailor Moon looked at them horrified.

"Well, don't just stand there! Take it from her!" She cried and Sailor Moon let out a scream, the vibrations from it echoing through her odango and the two sailors cried out in pain grabbing their head. Sailor Moon scurried to her feet and pulled out her communicator.

"Senshi to Tokyo Park!" She yelled in it and then she gasped as the two sailors began running after her. She dropped the communicator and looked over her shoulder to see the two stop and Aluminum Siren pushed her two bracelets together. She gasped. Suddenly something red shot through the air and she looked behind her to see it land in front of the enemies feet. She heard Aluminum Siren let out a cry and suddenly arms wrapped around Sailor Moon pulling her into their arms.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said shocked and a smile fell to his lips as he jumped into the air.

"World Shaking!" A voice yelled and Aluminum Siren let out a screech and Lead-Crow grabbed her pulling her out of the way of the attack.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled as she raced across the grass, three others racing at her side towards the encounter.

Sailor Moon gripped to Tuxedo Kamen and he held her closer.

"Why do you always rescue me?" She breathed and he smiled at her they landed on the ground. Her eyes tried to stare through his mask and found it useless.

"We share the same dream Princess," he whispered and she gasped. He placed her on the ground before him, his arm resting securely around her waist and she gasped seeing Uranus and Neptune on his sides. "I will always be with you," he whispered into her ear and she gasped looking up at him and then she pulled away running towards her friends.

"Time for us to leave!" Lead-Crow cried and Sailor Moon gasped approaching them.

"Wait right there!" She cried and three more figures appeared jumping next to the Sailor Senshi and Jupiter gasped.

"Till next time Usagi!" Aluminum Siren cried and Sailor Moon gasped as the two vanished in the phone booth. Feet rushed towards her and Venus grabbed her, holding onto her and Sailor Moon stared horrified at the spot that the phone booth had vanished.

"Did she say…" Sailor Star Fighter hissed horror in her eyes and Sailor Moon gulped as three more figures ran up to them.

"Neptune! Uranus!" Mercury cried and Tuxedo Kamen looked at them all.

"They know her identity?" He said horror and fear coming to him and Uranus shook her head.

"How?" She asked horrified and Fighter walked towards them.

"I didn't do anything I promise!" Sailor Moon cried and Tuxedo Kamen sighed.

"You will need to be watched at all times," he sighed and Sailor Moon let out a whimper and hid her face in Venus's arms.

"Are you on our side?" Mercury asked looking at the tall man before them. He was regal and classic… he radiated with power.

"He is the Prince of Earth, Endymion," Uranus replied and Luna and Artemis ran up to them. She gasped seeing Uranus, Neptune and Tuxedo Mask near them. Artemis took in the sight with wonder. His five scouts huddled together and to their left the three Sailor Starlights watched with curiosity as Neptune, Uranus and Tuxedo Mask stood on the other a few feet away from the main group.

"Endymion…" Sailor Moon screeched and she broke from Venus's arms. She glanced at the two Senshi that stood next to the tall man and then at him. His chin… his features… She let out an aggravated cry and rushed to him. He blinked and suddenly her hand smacked at his face and his mask went flying. Jupiter gasped covering her face and Mercury's eyes widened. The mask landed with a crunch on the grass and Mars's mouth dropped in shock. "Mamoru-san! I knew you were in love with me!" Sailor Moon screamed and her eyes narrowed. Mamoru looked at her in shock; moonlight shining down on his face. Uranus and Neptune could only stare in a stupor. Tears filled Sailor Moon's eyes as raging emotions passed through her. How could this be?

"Odango…" Mamoru mumbled, gently reaching out to touch her and she let out a weak whimper looking into his eyes and their eyes locked. Suddenly she was yanked away from him and their connection broke and Mamoru blinked.

"Do not call her that!" A female voice screamed and Venus raised an eyebrow at the situation. What was Fighter doing?

"What the hell is going on?" Mars screamed and Uranus's eyes narrowed.

"We can protect her," Sailor Star Fighter yelled holding Sailor Moon to her.

"She is not yours to protect," Neptune snapped cruelly and the other two Starlights walked up behind Fighter and Sailor Moon.

"Yes, well we did it quite well for a few months without you," Star Healer hissed and Jupiter growled. She moved to jump at him but Mercury grabbed her holding her back.

"Back off!" Fighter yelled and Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the insolent girl.

"She is not yours to claim," he snapped and Sailor Moon gasped at his strong voice… she heard it in her dreams… She looked up at him and Fighter's fingers clasped more around her and she winced.

"My love for her claims her," the girl yelled and Sailor Moon's face went pale. She heard Healer and Maker let out a breath behind her and she knew that Fighter couldn't have said that out loud…

"Oh… my… gosh…" Venus blurted out and Sailor Moon was going to panic. This looked bad. Mamoru's mouth dropped and he stared in shock at the two, the woman fiercely protecting his love. It couldn't… he heard a soft giggle at his side.

"Hm… Usagi perhaps you understand Haruka and I better then I thought," she mumbled putting a hand on her hip and Mamoru felt as if he was going to throw up. Uranus stared horrified and she shook her head.

"Usagi!" Mars screeched horrified and Sailor Moon ripped herself from Fighter's arms. "Ew…" Mars whimpered and Uranus shot her a look and Mars gulped slightly.

Fighter growled and touched her ear piece and her clothes vanished revealing a red suit. Maker and Healer gasped as Seiya appeared before them and Sailor Moon smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Seiya-kun!" Mars, Jupiter and Venus screamed in shock and Seiya glared evilly at the man before him.

"Oh no…" Sailor Moon breathed and Healer and Maker growled angrily.

"You cannot have her!" Seiya yelled and Uranus landed a punch in his face. Sailor Moon gasped and rushed to him.

"Taiki?" Mercury asked staring at the taller girl and the brunet looked at her. "Yaten?" She gasped looking at the white haired one and then they grabbed Seiya as he was about to attack Uranus.

"Well, there goes my love for them," Venus said with a breath putting her hands on her hips and Mars nodded.

"Yep," she mumbled and Mercury let out a whistle and Jupiter gagged.

"Usako…" Mamoru said reaching out for her and she gasped. Their eyes met and Seiya grabbed her yanking her off with them. She looked back sadly and then vanished into the air. Venus spun to stare at the three with shock.

"What is going on!?" She accused and the two outers took a step back, not looking at them. Mars approached, confusion on her face as she looked up at Mamoru. Images flashed in her mind yet none of them made sense.

"Do you love Usagi?" She asked and he glanced down at Artemis who held his mask in his teeth. Gently he bent down to retrieve it and he let out a sigh. He glanced back up at his love's intimate soldiers.

"I have loved her before this time began…" He whispered and Mercury let out a gasp, her hands covering her mouth and Venus stared horrified.

"You are Usagi's true love?" She croaked out and he smiled sadly and placed his mask gently back on his face. He smiled at them and then vanished jumping into the air. The two outer Senshi followed him.

"Oh goodness…" Jupiter cried and Mercury shook her head.

"This all makes sense… why we were on Earth… to allow Serenity and Endymion one more chance!" She cried and Mars shook her head.

"It was the only planet left alive!" She cried and Mercury narrowed her eyes.

"It makes sense!" She screeched and Venus shook her head with confusion.

"What do we do now? I feel so confused… how could we not remember any of this?" Luna looked at them sadly and Artemis cleared his throat.

"You're memories have been erased," he blurted out and Luna gasped. The four looked at him horrified.

"What?" Mars snapped.

"After your last battle you fought Queen Nephlenhia…. She hated Mamoru for defeating her and cursed him erasing him from all of our memories especially Usagi to torture him… but you must remember! You must help Usagi remember her love for him!" He cried desperately and Venus gasped shocked.

"Oh man I thought they were only weird dreams…" She cried and Mercury nodded.

"I've had them too… I thought I was going crazy," she cried and Mars shook her head and tears came to her eyes.

"Poor Mamoru…" She cried and Luna looked down sadly.

"We have to help him," she cried and Venus shook her head.

"But how? Usagi loves Seiya…" She whispered and all six fell silent.

"I hope not," Luna whispered.

"We have to protect her! The enemy knows who she is!" Mercury cried and the four soldiers gasped. Quickly they darted off in the direction of the three lights apartment.

* * *

Silence fell between the three warriors.

"Don't say anything," Mamoru snapped and spun walking away. Neptune grinned and Uranus shot her a look and shook her head.

"This keeps getting worse and worse," Neptune cried and tried not to laugh.

"Michiru!" Uranus scolded and then spun following after Mamoru. Neptune stifled her giggle and raced after them.

"Stay away from me Neptune!" Mamoru hissed and the aquatic Princess frowned and followed quietly. They would all laugh about this later…. Much… much later.

"We have to protect her… they will be coming after her," he mumbled and Uranus and Neptune nodded. "I can't lose her," he said, his pace stopping and the two stopped as well to look at his back. Silence passed over them for a moment and then he jumped into the air, and the two followed vanishing into the night.

* * *

She winced and closed her eyes tightly. Weakly she put her hands on Seiya's back for support as his brothers voices carried throughout the suite.

"You fool! Can you not feel it!? They know her identity and that she is the keeper of a pure star seed… they will be attacking any moment to get it from her and this planet is doomed!" Taiki screamed and Yaten fumed beside him.

"And we have not found our Princess! She will die along with this planet as well as any hope of our people's future!" Yaten's words hit everyone in the room and Seiya's frame deflated, his heart breaking. Taiki moved forward, his hand reaching out for the blonde behind his older brother and Seiya moved on instinct to stop him. His fist encountered his brothers face and Taiki stumbled backwards falling into Yaten. Yaten's eyes widened in horror and Taiki looked up with betrayal. Seiya let out a shattering breath, shock suddenly hitting him at what he had just done. Usagi grabbed onto him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Usagi cried, the three men glaring at one another.

"Usagi… you are a great woman and we are sorry this is happening to this world but Seiya… can't you see… she has become the distraction that may get us and our people all killed!" Yaten screamed and Usagi pushed forward, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Don't yell at him!" She demanded and Yaten and Taiki sucked in a breath. "He has fought so hard beside you! Even though he says he loves me his true passion is for the Princess because he doesn't give all of himself to me… He never has. He has always been searching, always loving her," Usagi stated trying her best to defend him. The two brothers looked at her with alarm.

"Odango…" Seiya whispered and Usagi gulped, her heart suddenly hammering in her ears as her words registered on her. She had known deep down they would never work… but she had wanted it to. Wanted to feel the romance and the rightness but deep down there never was and she never understood why. It was right for him to have his Princess just like it was right for her to stay on this planet and defend it. She turned and encountered his deep eyes.

"Did you want to take me off planet?" She asked quietly and Seiya reached forward, gently cupping her cheek. His eyes answered all she needed to know and she closed her eyes in defeat. Her friends had been right. "Seiya-kun," Usagi began her lips trembling. "My dream is to defend this world… it's in me. I've always felt it. I can't leave it. Can't you understand that?" She cried and he nodded gently wiping at her tears as his eyes began to well with his own.

"I can't help that I want to save you," Seiya cried and she nodded.

"Thank you Seiya… but I'm not the one you need to save," Usagi breathed and Seiya's eyes widened. Taiki let out a breath, Yaten and he watching quietly as the two seemed to fall apart before them. "Your whole heart does not belong to me… and I don't know what my heart wants. It's confused, broken… but it was like that before I met you and I never knew why," Usagi breathed placing her hand over his chest and Seiya gasped. He shook his head quickly putting a hand over hers.

"I love you Dumpling…" He defended and she nodded.

"But you love your Princess more just like my guardians love me more…" Usagi said through her tears and Seiya yanked her tightly into his arms. "Seiya… wouldn't I want to go with you if I loved you enough?" Usagi asked and Seiya closed his eyes in pain at that. "Forgive me for not loving you enough Seiya-kun," Usagi wept into his shoulder and he shook his head.

"Please don't let us end… I need you," Seiya wept and Usagi gently pulled back, her face meeting his own. She shook her head and pushed a smile onto her face.

"You need your princess, please find her for me," Usagi breathed and Seiya nodded painfully. In defiance he leaned forward and captured her lips one last time. He kissed her for all he was worth… trying to pour out his heart to her but her words had rung true. He could never love her enough as he needed to… and she could never love him back the way he had always dreamed. They had borrowed time to be together and their time was now up. She trembled pulling back and he nodded in defeat.

"Save this world Princess," he whispered and Usagi looked up at him. "I believe in you," he said strongly and Usagi let out a shaky breath.

"I believe in you," Taiki breathed and Usagi snapped her head towards them.

"I believe in you too," Yaten admitted. "We will help you," he breathed and Usagi hugged tightly onto Seiya, relief flooding her face.

"Thank you for loving me," she breathed and Seiya hugged her once more. "I was undeserving of it," Usagi smiled and Seiya shook his head.

"No one deserved it more," Seiya breathed.

* * *

She trudged up the steps. Her legs felt like lead. She sucked in a deep breath to let out a sigh when a strong smell assaulted her senses. She blinked looking up to the top of the steps.

"Chibi-Chibi!" A bright voice said into the small hallway and Usagi blinked as

she held out a small incense burner to her. It was brown with a lit insense stick out of the top of it and Usagi scrunched her face in annoyance.  
"How do you keep finding that thing?" Usagi spat walking the last few steps to her. She bent down, the small child's red eyes meeting hers and she let out a breath. "You know you aren't supposed to play with fire," Usagi said gently and Chibi immediately pointed a chubby little arm to her big brothers room. Usagi followed her finger and let her shoulders deflate. Chibi hugged the incense burner to her tightly and Usagi let out a sigh. "Fine, keep it if you love it that much… but if you burn yourself I will say it is Shingo's fault," Usagi hissed and Chibi smiled watching her walk to her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

She leaned against her closed bedroom door. Gently she looked down at her bare hand and for the first time it finally looked right. The triangular diamond never matched her fingers and she curled her fingers into a small fist and put it against her heart. She had loved Seiya, admired his passion for his Princess and understood his mission yet she was not in love with him… This was a lot for a sixteen year old to handle.

She gulped and pushed forward haphazardly into her room. She let out a squeak as her foot caught on something and she hit the floor, pink carpet filling her vision.

"Savior of the world… can't walk without falling," she whined as the emotions of the day finally hit her. She had broken up with her first boyfriend and broken off her engagement to marry a rock star. Her friends all thought crazy things about her because her now ex-boyfriend is both a boy and a girl… the bad guys know who her real identity is and would probably come kill her any minute and she might have feelings for Mamoru-baka.

Her head lifted on that last thought. She had only known the man for a few days but… he felt burned into her soul. Who the hell was he? She moved to get up when a sparkle caught her eye under her bed. With a curious huff she crawled towards it and reached under the bed. Her fingers wrapped around a silver frame and she pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she took in the picture before her. It was her… and Mamoru-baka.

She was staring at the camera, winking with a bright smile as Mamoru had his arms wrapped around her. He was smiling. Her fingers touched the glass as she took in his expression… he was staring at her like she was something precious. Something adored…

Immediately she was on her feet and out the door.

"MOM!" Her voice carried through the house and her mother quickly poked her head out of the kitchen. "Mom, how do you know Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked, desperation in her voice and Ikuko Tsukino eyed her daughter with a little worry.

"Darling, are you feeling all right?" She questioned and Usagi held up the photo pointing at it impatiently. Immediately Ikuko let out a wistful sigh as a smile fell to her features.

"Oh that one is my favorite…" she cooed and Usagi's eyes widened and she felt panic rise within her.

"Are there more?" She asked, her voice trembling full of fear and Ikuko looked at her daughter with concern.

"You didn't burn them did you?" Ikuko questioned gently and Usagi shook her head and then shrugged helplessly. "I must admit I wasn't sure why you left him for the rock star…" Ikuku breathed glancing more at the photo. "He was so in love with you," she said with a sweet smile. "Your father hated him but… he hates everyone," she said with a small grin and a small tear slid down Usagi's cheek. "He's a good man," Ikuko smiled and Usagi nodded unsure of what even to say.

"How… um…" Usagi tried to put strength back into her voice but she felt like she was crumbling all over. "Do you remember how long we dated?" She finally forced out and her mother looked thoughtful.

"Oh, about two years I think… long time. I know I shouldn't say this and I should be supportive but… I always felt he was the one for you," she said with a small shrug. "I trust you though Usagi. You make wise decisions. You are a bright beautiful young woman. I couldn't be more proud of you," Ikuku beamed and Usagi choked back a sob. "I mean you could get better grades but still… very proud," she smiled pulling Usagi into her arms in a tight hug. Usagi nodded messily and kissed her mother's cheek. Hastily she retreated heading straight for the front door. She stumbled out into the sunlight and she finally let her legs collapse underneath her…

Two years…

He knew who she was. Knew what she liked… how she thought… he had looked devastated when she flashed her ring at him. Looked heartbroken when she had confronted him in the park. He remembered and she didn't… she didn't know him at all yet somehow he was in her past life and now… and felt vital to her very existence. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream, releasing all of her anger and confusion into the air as she clutched the photo to her chest.

"Usagi-chan!" An alarmed voice yelled at her and Usagi glanced up and caught bright blue eyes staring at her with horror. "Are you all right?" Minako cried rushing through the gate towards her.

"Who is he? Do you remember him?" Usagi asked quickly and Minako dropped before her. She quickly took an inventory of her Princess. She wasn't bleeding… wasn't in mortal danger. Was holding a picture frame with a picture of her and Mamoru-san… Mamoru-san. Minako looked back up to her quickly.

"Mamoru?" Minako questioned and Usagi nodded desperately and Minako gulped with a shake of her head. "No. I don't remember him… but Motoki does and Luna said he was there and…" Minako shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she breathed and Usagi glanced down back at the photo. "We will get our memories back Usagi," Minako said with determination and Usagi pushed, forcing her legs to work and make her stand. "Let me bring you back inside," Minako offered and Usagi shook her head.

"Why are you here?" Usagi questioned and Minako blinked at her.

"I'm watching you. Some crazy alien knows your identity and wants to kill you," Minako spat at her and Usagi shook her head.

"Yea yea, all the time," Usagi spat quickly walking away from her house.

"Usagi! No! Go back inside!" Minako commanded rushing after her.

"I have to see him," Usagi snapped and Minako shook her head.

"Now is not the…" Minako's words cut off as Usagi swept her feet out from under her head warrior sending her frame to the floor. "Ow you mean…" Minako growled.

"Sorry Minako-chan! Don't follow me!" She screamed over her shoulder and Minako gasped getting back to her feet. Damn that girl was fast…

* * *

Yay! I think I can get everything else into the next chapter.

One more and done!

I love when a good story comes together...

Let me know your thoughts! Sorry for all of you who were rooting for Seiya and Usagi. It's super cute that you want them together. But it just can't happen...  
Although I did write another comedy where Seiya did marry Usagi. I'll have to post that one day...

God Bless and Much Love,

Marronett


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stars

And… we come to the final chapter.

I've had a wonderful time re-writing Stars to fit my crazy romantic dreams.  
Hope you have enjoyed it to! It was kinda short but still a blast.

Let me know your favorite parts in your review!

If I get some great feedback I'll be inclined to get my bum in gear to post another one of these things I have hidden in my hard drive. I've been hoarding this one for seven years! Crazy.

Much love and God Bless,

Marroentt

Enjoy.

* * *

She was trembling. Mostly with fear and majority of panic. She shook her head, forcing herself to be resolved. She knocked loudly on the apartment door before her. She heard footsteps behind it and almost swallowed her tongue when a blonde opened the door.

"Usagi?" Haruka questioned a bit surprised and Usagi glanced past her. Haruka moved to shut the door but Usagi stepped forward, pushing it open and sliding inside under the blonde's arm.

"Usagi-chan… what a surprise," Micharu breathed walking towards her and Usagi shook her head, tightening her fingers into a fist.

"Get out," she demanded pointing to the door and the two outer senshi looked at her with alarm. Micharu finally grabbed her bag and moved towards Haruka. Haruka flashed a glance to the other occupant in the apartment and caught his stunned approving nod.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he watched Haruka and Michiru shut the door behind them. There was such power in Usagi's voice. He turned worried eyes on her once more. What was she doing here? She should be under her warrior's safe protection.

"What are you doing here? Where is Venus?" He snapped with worry and she walked towards him, shock on her features. "Usako…" He whispered and saw tears fill her eyes. Suddenly she let out a cry and covered her face.

"Oh no…" She sobbed and Mamoru's heart broke and he rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Mamo-chan!" She screeched and he felt tears come to his eyes as he clutched to her. He pulled her into the living room and her grip loosened a bit. She pulled back, looking at him and his eyes met hers. They were filled with such longing… such despair. Usagi looked away sadly at his eyes and her heart broke… feelings she had never felt came smashing onto her and her fingers gripped at his shirt. Her eyes caught a small picture frame on the mantle and she gasped. She rushed to it pulling out of his arms and he blinked. She picked it up and stared. It was her and he. She had her arms wrapped around him and she was winking at the camera and he looked at her lovingly, a smile on his face. It was the same photo yet there were different ones of them all over the apartment… How had she missed them when she came in? She looked up shocked at Mamoru and then pulled out a photo from her pocket.

"I found this under my bed…" She stuttered and held up the crinkled photo. He gently took it from her and smiled rubbing his fingers over her frame that was held in his arms. A tear slid down his cheek. "I want to kiss you again…" She breathed and he looked at her surprised. He realized quickly she was coming at him and that had not been a question. He was ready of her in an instant as she took a step forward and he grabbed her enveloping her in his arms as his lips interacted with hers. She sighed kissing with all she had afraid she would never get this chance again. Warmth spilled over her as excitement traveled to the bottom of her stomach. She had never felt that with Seiya… her arms wrapped around him tightly as the kiss continued and she felt his tears on her cheeks as he poured every ounce of his love into their kiss. She felt swept away… The kiss broke and she let out a cry of pain at the overwhelming emotions that washed over her. She collapsed to the ground and he went down with her, holding her tightly.

"I love you Usako… I love you so much," he cried and she nodded looking up at him sadly. "Please remember me," he cried clutching her to him. "I miss you," he whispered and Usagi let out a sob.

"What happened to me?" She wept and Mamoru looked back at her. Gently he wiped tears away from her face and sat before her.

"You were killed after our last battle… I defeated her and as punishment she took the only thing I cared about away from me… you…" He breathed and she let out a shattering breath as images filled her head and screams.

"I…" She cried looking down and smiled suddenly catching his hand.  
"It's ok…" He soothed quickly and her face scrunched in despair. "We can start

over Usako. Start over with me," he pleaded, his heart aching she didn't remember but thankful she was in his arms. That he had another chance to be with her… She grabbed his right hand and brought it close to her face and he held his breath as she saw her ring on his pinky. She fingered it and tears slid down her cheek and she smiled.

"Apparently nothing could take me from you…" She whispered and their eyes met.

"A rock star came pretty close," he snapped and she blushed. He grinned slightly at her and she smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips crashed upon his and he fell back, her frame laying on his on the hardwood floor of his apartment. He grinned up at her and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. He rolled her over and pinned her to the floor and her heart rose into her throat.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered gently touching his face and he sighed, his eyes closing happily as that word rolled off of her tongue. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, his other arm clutching to her.

"I needed you so much…" He whispered brokenly and Usagi felt overcome by her emotions. No comprehensible thought entered her mind all she had was intense feelings that catapulted at her from every direction. This felt so right… to be with him… to be loved by him. She leaned her head up and brushed her lips lovingly against his once more.

"I never really loved him…" She whispered against them and his eyes opened and he smiled lovingly down at her.

"I know," he whispered and she smiled weakly. Everything was perfect. He bent down to kiss her again and a hard knock came at his door. Both gasped and suddenly it swung open.

"Mamoru!" A male voice yelled and then pairs of feet rushed into the living room.

"Usagi!" Venus cried relieved and Usagi gasped looking at them all. Mamoru pulled her to her feet and clutched her in his arms.

"They are attacking Tokyo! Everyone is being drained of their power! I've found their headquarters… its Galaxy TV!" Mercury cried and Usagi looked at them horrified. Mamoru looked down at her and brought her hands to his lips.

"Come with me…" He said and she nodded vigorously. "Help me save my world," he whispered and she nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's my dream," she whispered and he nodded and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Mine also," he whispered against them and Motoki smiled slightly as he watched Usagi clutch to his best friend.

"We must hurry!" Mars cried sadly not wanting to break them up but the building was starting to shake. The two nodded and Mamoru held onto her as they raced from the apartment. They all raced into the elevator and Usagi gulped as Mamoru pulled her into his arms. He leaned his face against her head.

"Usako…" He began and she looked up at him. "After this is all over and it will end and we will win… I want to marry you. I won't lose you again," he whispered, his fingers caressing her face and Usagi blinked and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Ok," she whispered and Mars smiled at Venus who let out a sigh of happiness. Motoki fished into his pocket and pulled out a small silk bag. He handed it to Mamoru and Mamoru quickly pulled it out and Usagi gulped seeing a heart shaped diamond set in platinum surrounded by a circle of small diamonds. He grinned down at her and she held up her hand and he slid it on. She smiled at it as awe filled her.

"It fits," she whispered and he kissed her forehead lovingly as she admired it.

"Of course it does," he whispered and she nodded.

"That marriage I can live with," Mars mumbled and the doors opened and Mamoru pulled Usagi from them as all of them raced outside.

Usagi gulped as she stared at the destruction that was occurring around her. Mamoru gripped her fingers and she felt her heart shatter.

"No!" She screamed and then began running towards their headquarters. Mamoru followed after her as the other Senshi did as well, Motoki with them. This was going to be the battle that would end them all… it had to be.

* * *

She scrunched her eyes shut tightly, her muscles tight as pain still shuttered through her. Had she won? Did she save her? She was too afraid to look… to afraid to open her eyes and admit she had watched all of her friends die for her. Watched them one by one fall to the mighty hand of Sailor Galaxia… tears slipped out of her tight eyes. Her dear friends…. The Starlights… Chibi Chibi… Mamo-chan…  
She gasped hard and her eyes shot open as a sob tore through her.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed as his death played before her vividly, taking a deadly blow from Galaxia to save her.

 _"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed, her frame rushing forward as he fell to his knees before her. Galaxia eyed them with boredom and let her sword's blade fall to the ground as she watched her enemy cradle the man before her, his blood still dripping from her weapon's tip. Fool._

 _"Usako…" Tuxedo Kamen smiled, gently reaching out for her. She grabbed onto him quickly._

 _"What have you done?! Don't leave me!" Sailor Moon demanded as she quickly removed his mask to stare into his deep blue eyes. "Don't leave me…" Sailor Moon whispered desperately and he smiled lovingly at her._

 _"Seren… I love you," he whispered, his last word ending on a choke and Usagi started to shake with horror as a drop of blood escaped out of his lips. "I will always save you because I could never live in a world without you…" He struggled out and she shook her head painfully, tears taking over her._

 _"I love you… I want to be with you…" She wept and he smiled and gently kissed her forehead._

 _"Save my world Usako," he begged quietly and she nodded vigorously, her hands grasping at him firmly. His body gave out and fell into her arms and she couldn't breath for a moment. Suddenly she felt a woosh as something washed over her, a gold light filling her vision and her eyes widened as images and faces flashed before her mind. A prince and a Princess… a klutz and a high school student… how she had fallen so easily for him, how she had adored him and bothered him… how he had followed her around and always protected her. She clutched to him tightly and her eyes closed in agony. All of it. Their past and their dreams of the future. His lifeless body's weight suddenly smashed into her as the last memory robbed from her hit her. Now his weight reminded her that even though she had remembered their past their future was now gone…_

 _"Are you done yet?" A bored voice said above her and slowly Sailor Moon's eyes opened to spy the dark soldier above her. Her bright eyes narrowed as a renewed energy suddenly filled her._

 _"No," Sailor Moon spat and Sailor Galaxia's lips quirked up in a smirk._

 _"Good," she growled._

"Chibi-chibi," a small voice whispered and Usagi gasped, reality smacking into her and her eyes widened to stare into bright red.

"Chibi-chibi…" her voice hoarsed out and Chibi-Chibi smiled sweetly at her, her hands holding onto Usagi's cheeks. Usagi blinked, their frames floating in the now bright blue sky, white wings supporting them. Suddenly red stardust began to sparkle around Chibi-Chibi's frame then it shimmered into gold. Usagi gasped as a blinding light exploded before her and she covered her eyes with one hand, the other reaching out for Chibi-Chibi but nothing was there. "Chibi!?" Usagi cried out, her eyes fighting the light when suddenly it was gone and her breath was robbed from her completely.

Bright blue eyes looked into her own and Usagi could only stare dumbfounded. Her eyes raked the identical form before her and she couldn't breathe.

"You did so well Usagi-chan," the woman breathed before her and Usagi blinked rapidly at her. Her voice… it was…

"Are you?" Usagi stuttered out and the similar features nodded once, a smile on her tiers.

"In about a few thousand years," the woman said with a small bow of her head and Usagi's eyes widened in horror. "They call me Sailor Cosmos," she breathed and Usagi gulped. "I came here to offer you support Usagi. Something had been missing in you and while I couldn't fill it," she breathed reaching out a slender hand to place over Usagi's chest where her heart lay. "I could stand there until he came back," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "We are part of a great half Usagi… That will never change because a part of him has become a part of us just like we have become a part of him. That is a rare gift. We are blessed," she smiled and Usagi nodded a bit numbly. She sucked in a shattering breath to tell her future self what had happened but the Sailor Senshi before her shook her head moving closer, offering her once again support like Chibi Chibi had done for the last few months. "You saved her," Sailor Cosmos breathed and Usagi gasped. She watched as Sailor Cosmos glanced to her left and her eyes widened as she took in the beautiful form before her. Long cascading hair of gold and red framed her head and the woman bowed with affection to her.

"Arigato Usagi-chan," she whispered. "You reminded me of my purpose. Of my true dream… to protect the galaxy," she said motioning around her and Usagi blinked seeing small sparkling crystals floating in the air all around them. "It was once my responsibility to protect this universe. Now I must rebuild what I have destroyed… return what I have taken and I can never thank you enough for giving me that opportunity," she said with another deep bow. Usagi smiled, her eyes filling with tears and she nodded to her. "Arigato," she whispered again and Usagi let out a deep breath and watched as she vanished into the sky, the small crystals following her.

"I did it," Usagi breathed in a bit of shock. She turned her gaze back to Sailor Cosmos and she gasped seeing her frame start to fade. "Where are you going?" She demanded and Cosmos smiled lovingly at her.

"You won't be needing me anymore," Sailor Cosmos smiled and Usagi reached out to her, gripping onto her shoulders. "Do you remember that incense burner you would catch me with from time to time?" Sailor Cosmos questioned and Usagi blinked.

"Yes," she stuttered.

"It belongs to the Starlights. They have been looking for her," she smiled and Usagi gasped.

"Princess Kakyuu!" Usagi cried with excitement and Sailor Cosmos nodded.

"Enjoy every moment Usagi," Sailor Cosmos breathed and Usagi smiled sadly as her frame faded away leaving only stardust in her wake.

"The universe is safe," Usagi whispered, her arms slowly wrapping around herself. Sadly her lips curled up and she let out a deep breath. "They would be so proud of me…" she choked out, a sob escaping as she felt loneliness smother upon her. She had fought the great battle alone and now would remain alone…

"Hai. We are proud of you Usagi-chan," a voice called with joy and Usagi blinked, opening her eyes wide. Stars began to shimmer around her and Usagi let out a cry as Sailor Mars appeared before her, her red eyes shining with affection for her.

"Very very proud Usagi-chan," Sailor Venus suddenly breathed beside Mars and Usagi sucked in a shattering breath.

"My friends!" Usagi gasped and then she spun suddenly seeing eight beautiful frames floating around her. Each of them… perfect once more in her sight and her heart almost burst. "You're here."

"You saved us. Saved us all once more kitten," Sailor Uranus smiled, a tear of joy slipping down her cheek.

"I always believed in you," Sailor Mercury smiled, tears of joy swimming in her eyes.  
"You are our hero," Sailor Saturn smiled sweetly with a bow of her head and Usagi's cheeks flamed with a blush.

"Usako," a voice breathed and Usagi's back straightened. Her eyes darted before her and caught Sailor Venus who smiled with excitement at her as her head nodded a confirmation. Usagi spun, her blonde hair flowing around her as her bright blue eyes suddenly encountered dark blue.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried, her arms immediately reaching for him as she flew towards him. He opened his arms wide, her frame flying into them and he gripped to her tightly.  
"I will always find a way back to you," he breathed, his arms encircling her securely. Her shoulders began to shake as sobs heaved out of her. "I can't live without my other half…" he whispered pulling her face back from his shoulder so their eyes could meet.

"I remember," Usagi cried. "I remember it all Endy," she sobbed and his eyes widened as that knowledge hit him. She gently touched his face, cupping his cheek and he pressed his forehead against her own.

Sailor Mercury let out a content sigh.

"I really don't have the heart to tell her that she is naked," Sailor Mercury mumbled quietly and Venus smiled wrapping an arm around her as Mars came on her other side wrapping an arm around Venus.

"Wait till she remembers she got engaged to a transvestite rock star," Venus smirked when suddenly they heard a sharp gasp.

"Holy crap!" Usagi spat and Mamoru laughed, diving forward and capturing her lips possessively.

"There ya go," Sailor Mars grinned and Jupiter smiled grabbing onto the firey priestess.

"I see her with wings but not us… just a heads up," Jupiter spat and the four inner

senshi laughed holding onto one another. She had done it. She had saved them… just like it had been prophesied over a thousand years ago…

Her feet hit the ground and she let out a breath, her fuku once more wrapped around her frame. Her blue eyes rose, encountering a deep olive and she smiled.  
"Usa," Fighter choked out, a brilliant smile on her lips and Sailor Moon let out a breath.

"We are so proud of you Usagi," Sailor Star Healer breathed as the three disheveled Sailor Starlights stepped toward her.  
"I have never been more happy to be proven wrong by you Usagi-chan. You did indeed save this world," Sailor Star Maker said with a proud sigh. More feet hit the ground behind her and she heard a relieved breath.

"Woo… solid ground," Jupiter huffed leaning on Mars and Mars smirked with a shake of her head.

"I have something for you," Sailor Moon grinned stepping quickly towards the starlights. "She is free," Sailor Moon smiled lovingly at them as she opened a small brown box, a star seed floating out of it. She stepped back and the three warriors watched the seed floating before them with baited breath. Star Makers eyes scrunched with happiness as a form materialized before them and Sailor Star Fighter let out a shattered breath.

"Princess," Fighter breathed and the frame before them smiled lovingly at her warriors. Healer gripped onto Maker as the three women felt a burden finally be lifted off of their chests. With tears Fighter turned back to Sailor Moon and rushed to her in three steps. She grabbed easily onto the blonde warrior and Sailor Moon quickly stopped her lips an inch before they touched hers.

"Oh thank you so much but I'm kinda have sort of been taken for like a thousand years and… oh sure one more time," Sailor Moon breathed and Fighter smirked, quickly kissing her.

"Usako," Mamoru snapped behind her, as a few giggles erupted around them.

The kiss was short and sweet and Sailor Moon smiled sweetly at the warrior before her… feeling all of her gratitude in that kiss.

"We would have never found her without you and your warriors. Our thanks will be as vast as the stars in the sky," Fighter breathed and Sailor Moon smiled with a nod. She glanced over her ex-loves shoulder to the tall man a few feet away and she smiled once more at the blonde beauty. "I am happy you found the one who shares your dreams Usa," she smiled and Usagi nodded with a happy smile. "Name a child after me?" She joked giving one last hug before turning away from the woman she had loved so deeply.

"No," Sailor Moon snapped at her and Fighter winked going to her Princess side.

"If you are ever in need, we are forever in your debt," Sailor Star Healer breathed with a bow of her head, their Princess and the other two doing it as well. Sailor Moon let out a breath and watched as they too like Galaxia turned to a star line and vanished away from her.  
"So, which one of them kissed better?" A voice teased from behind and Sailor Moon felt a blush light her cheeks.

"You mean which one of the star lights?" She questioned turning to face the Senshi of the Wind and the two outer senshi's eyes widened with amusement.

"Usagi-chan! You kissed them all!?" Mars gasped shocked and Venus let out a laugh.  
"You know exactly what I meant kitten… who is the better kisser? The man or the woman?" Uranus smirked and Sailor Moon smiled adoringly at her friends before her. Their scars were gone, their uniforms were restored… no longer was dirt marring their features or stress. They were there, alive and well and the sight was the most beautiful she had ever seen in her existence.

"Only one man's kiss has ever had an effect on me Haruka," Sailor Moon said with a small smile as she walked past the wind senshi and straight into a waiting set of arms.

"Oh that mean's Seiya kissed better as a girl, cough it up ladies," Jupiter smirked holding out her hands to the other Senshi.

"You think I carry yen in this uniform?" Mars snapped at her.

"You made a bet about which side of the same person kissed better?" Venus questioned and Mercury smirked.  
"It was a fifty-fifty chance," she said with a wink.  
"Can we go home now Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon asked with a tired smile and he grinned down at her. He saw her eyes light up and tip toe up to meet his lips. His hand stopped her easily.

"You just kissed another woman. You will have to wash those lips before you get to kiss mine again," he grinned and Sailor Moon gasped.

"You just fricken died and you want me to wait to kiss you?" She whined and he couldn't stop his smirk as he saw her complete astonishment at him. "It was a total thank you and goodbye forever kiss!" The savior of their planet continued to whine. "Oh you know what… two can play this game," she snapped turning away from him and the eight women and one man smirked, quickly following after their beloved leader as she moved towards the exit of the park, her rant still ringing in their ears. "And we are getting married super soon right!?" She demanded. "Cause I actually want to marry you… when he asked me I almost had a heart attack and didn't know what to do. In fact I think I only said yes just because I didn't want to be rude but then I really wanted to rub it in your face," Sailor Moon smirked, still talking to herself as she headed home.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning her into a set of strong arms and lips crashed upon hers possessively. She melted immediately, her frame almost going limp and she clutched to him for dear life. His lips brought all of her favorite memories to the surface… of years of loving him, needing him and wanting him forever. His lips ravaged hers happily and when he slowly pulled away she looked up at him with a dazed expression of complete happiness.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered breathlessly.

"You aren't allowed to talk to me for two days for getting engaged to a rock star and then flaunting it in my face just to hurt me," he snapped narrowing his eyes at her. Gently he kissed her forehead then released her completely. She frowned terribly as she heard him walk away. Eight faces stared at her with amusement.

"I totally deserve that," she whined pathetically. "But two whole days?!" She screamed over her shoulder and she smirked a bit when he waved over his shoulder at her. She let out a dreamy sigh.

"I'll keep you company," Mercury smirked linking an arm through the blondes and Sailor Moon grinned.  
"I'm really glad it ended this way Usagi," Mars said with a content breath and Sailor Moon nodded grabbing onto her hand.  
"We saved the world," Sailor Moon said with a quiet smile.

"Save the world, everyone come back to life, get the right guy in the end and save a lost Princess… all in all a good end to a really crappy day," Sailor Venus smirked and laughter rang throughout them. Indeed it was.

The End


End file.
